The Vampires Student Teil III:Vampire Mountain
by The Vampires Student
Summary: Sechs Jahre ist es her, dass Gillian dem Cirque du Freak den Rücken kehrte. Nun kehrt sie zurück um gemeinsam mit Larten Crepsley und dem Halbvampir Darren Shan die Reise zum Berg der Vampire anzutreten.Doch dort wartet ein grausames Schicksal auf sie...
1. Chapter 1: Discothek

**The Vampires Student Teil III: **

„**Vampire mountain"**

Kapitel 1: Discothek

Come back to me a while  
Change your style again  
Come back to me a while Change your taste in men

Versunken lauschte Gillian, die Vampirin, dem Text des Placebosongs, und genoß, wie sich bei der unvergleichlichen Stimme des Sängers die feinen Haare an ihrem Arm aufrichteten. Sie bekam bei diesem Lied immer eine Gänsehaut.

Die Bässe dröhnten laut aus den Boxen und Gillian wiegte sanft ihre Hüften.

Sie stand ganz hinten am Rand der kleinen Tanzfläche einer schummerigen Diskothek irgendwo in einer Großstadt, vor sich eine Barcardy-Cola, die sie nicht angerührt hatte, und betrachtete die tanzenden, im Stroboskoplicht zuckenden Leiber vor sich.

Der Schuppen war gerammelt voll und die Leute drängten sich dicht, um einen Platz auf der Tanzfläche oder an der Bar zu bekommen.

Nur um Gillian war es ruhig. Niemand schubste oder drängelte sie beiseite, die Menschen hielten unbewusst Abstand zu ihr. Keiner wagte es, sie zu berühren, oder sie zu stören, oder gar anzusprechen. Die kleine Frau mit dem blassen Teint und dem langen seidig schwarzen Haar, wirkte unnahbar und einschüchternd.

Gillian war sich dieser Wirkung bewusst, und an manchen Tagen genoß sie die Blicke der Männer (und Frauen- letztere waren neidische Blicke), an anderen Tagen war es ihr lästig.

Heute bemerkte sie kaum, dass sie Aller Blicke auf sich zog.

Sie war zu tief in Gedanken.

Come back to me a while

Gillian nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

Wie lange war es her?

Sechs Jahre?

Gillian versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Konnte es tatsächlich so lange her sein? Sie erschrak. Es war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen, wie schnell die Jahre vergangen waren.

Einerseits kam es ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, andererseits fühlte es sich an wie gestern, dass sie dem _Cirque du Freak_ den Rücken gekehrt hatte und ihrer eigenen Wege gegangen war.

Sechs Jahre, in denen sie herumgereist war, und Nachforschungen angestellt hatte.

Sechs Jahre, in denen sie gelernt hatte, alleine klar zukommen, und ihre vampirischen Kräfte zu entwickeln.

Sechs Jahre, in denen sie Larten Crepsley nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Schmeckt dir deine Cola nicht?"

Ein Typ hatte all seinen Mut zusammengenommen und war an sie herangetreten. Er hatte schwarze an den Seiten abrasierte Haare und Tätowierungen an seinen muskulösen Armen. Sein Blick war glasig, sein Atem roch nach Alkohol, und hinter ihm sah Gillian seine Kumpels, die feixten und ihm mit Gesten Mut machen wollten.

Gillian ließ gelangweilt ihren Blick über ihn schweifen.

„Möchtest du was anderes trinken? Ich geb dir einen aus." Er beugte sich vor und musste brüllen, um sich bei der lauten Musik verständlich zu machen.

Gillian zögerte.

Sie könnte tatsächlich etwas zu trinken brauchen.

Wenn auch nichts von der Bar.

Gillians Blick streifte den Mann und blieb an seiner Halsschlagader hängen. Er schwitzte leicht, war kräftig gebaut und scheinbar gesund.

Er hatte allerdings reichlich Alkohol im Blut.

Change your taste in men

Weil sie ihm nichts geantwortet hatte, drängte der Mann jetzt dichter an sie heran. Er hatte eine Bierflasche in der Hand, und wollte sie vor sich auf einem schmalen Sims abstellen, auf dem auch Gillians Drink stand. Dabei stellte er sich vor Nervosität ein wenig ungeschickt an, und die Bierflasche drohte umzukippen.

„Vorsicht!", sagte Gillian und ihre Hand schoß vor. Sie griff nach der Flasche, fasste dem Mann am Handgelenk und rückte das Bier wieder in eine aufrechte Position, so dass nichts verschüttet wurde. Ihre Hand umschloss noch immer die seine und der Typ grinste dämlich.

„Hoppla, da war ich aber ungeschickt!"

Er ließ die Flasche los und fegte dabei einen Stapel Flyer vom Sims, die dort gelegen hatten und nun in einem bunten Schauer zu Boden rieselten.

Gillians Aufmerksamkeit wurde sofort von einem ganz bestimmten Papier gefesselt, das grasgrün davon segelte.

Sie drängelte sich vor, um den Flyer noch im Flug aufzufangen, und musste sich dafür ganz dicht an den Typen drängen. Der fing sie auf und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften. Gillian fühlte, wie sich ihre Hände hinter seinem Rücken um das Papier schlossen. Ihr Herz begann aufgeregter zu pochen.

„Nicht so stürmisch!", lachte der Mann und grinste. Er fuhr ihr mit einer Hand den Rücken hoch, die andere wanderte zu ihrem Hintern. Gillian nahm das nur am Rande wahr: sie starrte auf den Zettel in ihrer Hand.

Es war ein Flyer für den _Cirque du Freak_.

Sie waren in der Stadt!

Gillian spürte ein Kribbeln im Magen und atmete vor Aufregung schneller.

Ihre Augen suchten rasch die Liste der aufgezählten Künstler ab:

Der Wolfsmann…

Madam Truska…

Der Schlangenmann…

Cormac Limbs…

Madam Octa !

Der Mann hatte seine muskulösen Arme um sie geschlungen und sah sie aus glasigen Augen an. Er beugte sich vor und wollte sie küssen.

Gillian zuckte zurück.

Seine Kumpels hinter ihnen brüllten vor Lachen, und machten anzügliche Gesten.

Verwirrt über ihre Abweisung starrte der Typ auf sie herunter. „Was? Ich denke du willst…"

Gillian überlegte.

Dann kräuselte sie die Lippen. „Klar will ich."

Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die breite Brust, als er sich gierig über sie hermachen wollte.

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber nicht hier."

Sie nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Damentoilette und löste sich von ihm.

Zielsicher schob Gillian sich durch die tanzende Masse, die sich vor ihr teilte wie Wasser.

Der Typ folgte ihr willenlos und nicht ohne seinen Freunden ein triumphierendes „Yes!" zu zu brüllen.

Gillian achtete kaum darauf.

Ein kleiner Schluck konnte nicht schaden, bevor sie sich zum _Cirque du Freak_ aufmachte.

Bevor sie ihrem Meister Larten Crepsley wieder begegnete.

Come back to me a while

**********


	2. Chapter 2: Cirque du Freak

**Kapitel 2 : „Cirque du Freak"**

An der Abendkasse war nicht viel los.

Ein Pärchen wollte vor ihr ein Ticket kaufen. Nervös zerknüllten sie den Flyer, denn nur wenn man einen solchen vorzeigen konnte, war man berechtigt, Tickets für den _Cirque du Freak_ zu erwerben. In dem kleinen Kassenhäuschen saß einer der Kleinen Leute, das Gesicht komplett unter einer Kapuze verborgen, und schnappte nach dem Geld und dem Flyer, den das Pärchen ihnen hinhielt. Die Frau quiekte auf vor Schreck.

Gillian lächelte still in sich hinein.

Dies war bereits Teil der Show. Als das Pärchen durch den Vorhang in das Zirkuszelt ging, waren sie schon eingeschüchtert und voller Erwartung auf die Nummern.

Gillian trat vor an das Kassenhäuschen und schob dem Kleinen Mann Geldscheine und den Flyer hin.

Der Kleine Mann schob sie wortlos zurück.

Ärgerlich schob Gillian ihm die Scheine wieder hin: "Mach schon. Gib mir ein Ticket."

Der Kleine Mann schüttelte wortlos den Kopf und schob Geld und Flyer zu ihr zurück.

„Was soll das?", fragte Gillian. Sie starrte auf das Gesicht das hinter einer Kapuze verborgen war. Sie glaubte hinter dem Stoff ein paar Augen grün funkeln zu sehen.

„Willst du mehr Geld?". Gillian griff in ihre Tasche und kramte ein paar mehr Scheine hervor.

Wieder lehnte der Kleine Mann es ab, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kleiner Scheißer! Verkauf mir jetzt gefälligst ein Ticket!", zischte Gillian, da fiel ein großer Schatten auf sie und eine tiefe Stimme sagte: „Nana, wir wollen doch nicht das Personal beschimpfen!"

Gillian erstarrte.

Sie erkannte die Stimme sofort. Es war Mr Tall, der Zirkusdirektor. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, unbemerkt in die Vorstellung zu schlüpfen, doch das war wohl nun nicht mehr möglich. Langsam drehte sie sich um, und sah zu dem Riesen auf.

„Verzeihung. Aber das _Personal_ weigert sich, mir ein Ticket zu verkaufen."

Mr Talls riesige Gestalt überragte die kleine Gillian und sein schiefes Gesicht grinste zu ihr herunter.

„Selbstverständlich. Alte Freunde brauchen kein Ticket." Sein langer Arm langte an ihr vorbei und schob den Vorhang zum Zirkuszelt beiseite.

Gillian lächelte verlegen, und schlüpfte in das Innere.

Ihre Augen hatten sich sofort an das schummerige Licht gewöhnt und sie schlüpfte schnell auf einen der hinteren Plätze, darauf bedacht, von niemandem gesehen zu werden.

Die Gäste unterhielten sich im geflüsterten Ton und rutschten aufgeregt auf ihren Sitzen, und Gillian konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln.

Auch sie war aufgeregt.

Sie spürte, wie ihre Handinnenflächen feucht wurden und ihr Herz schneller anfing zu pochen, als das Licht ganz heruntergedimmt wurde und die Fanfaren ertönten.

Mein Gott, Gillian…reiß dich zusammen, schalt sie sich selbst. Aufgeregt wie damals, vor ihrer ersten Show…

Mr Tall betrat die Bühne und die Menge verstummte bei seinem imposanten Anblick.

Er kündete den ersten Künstler an, und Gillian registrierte nur am Rande, dass nicht der Wolfsmann die Vorstellung eröffnete wie sonst immer.

Ein Darsteller nach dem nächsten betrat die Bühne und führte seine Kunststückchen vor, doch Gillian war kaum bei der Sache.

Zwar überkam sie ein heimeliges Gefühl, wenn sie in die vertrauten Gesichter der Freaks schaute und sie lächelte jedes Mal über dieses Wiedersehen nach langer Zeit.

Aber es gab nur einen Darsteller, den sie wirklich sehen wollte.

Einen, der ihr Herz vor Aufregung schneller schlagen ließ, und der bewirkte, dass sie nach jeder Nummer an den Lippen von Mr Tall hing, in der Hoffnung, dass er endlich den ersehnten Künstler vorstellte.

Gillian rieb sich die feuchten Hände am Rock ab, und versuchte nicht zu zappeln.

Wie ein verliebter Teenager, dachte sie. Sie lachte über sich selbst. Und dachte dann, dass es doch wunderschön sei, noch immer so zu empfinden.

Wie damals, als sie drei Nächte hintereinander in die Show gegangen war, nur um diesen einen Mann zu sehen.

Larten Crepsley.

Gillian fuhr zusammen, als Hans Hände sich verbeugte und Mr Tall wieder die Bühne betrat, um mit tiefer Stimme einen Höhepunkt anzukündigen: „Die unglaubliche, einzigartige, tödliche MADAM OCTA!"

Gillians Herz hüpfte vor Freude bis in ihren Hals.

Sie registrierte noch verwundert, dass nur Madam Octa und nicht wie sonst Larten Crepsley angekündigt worden war, und reckte den Hals, um besser sehen zu können. Sie erwartete den Vampirmeister hinter dem Vorhang hervor flitten zu sehen, was das Publikum immer überrascht aufstöhnen ließ.

Doch es war nicht Larten Crepsley, der die Bühne betrat.

Es war ein Junge in einem abgetragenen dunklen Anzug, der mit dem Käfig mit der Spinne im Arm nach vorne in das Scheinwerferlicht trat.

Darren Shan.

Gillian erkannte den Assistenten des Vampirs sofort wieder. Er hatte sich kaum verändert. Sechs Jahre waren vergangen, und Darren Shan hätte schon längst zu einem jungen Mann herangewachsen sein sollen. Wenn er ein normaler Junge gewesen wäre.

Doch Darren Shan war ein Halbvampir und sah höchstens ein Jahr älter aus als damals.

Gillian betrachtete ihn fasziniert. Er hatte sich verändert. Wenn auch kaum körperlich. Aus dem linkischen Jungen war ein ruhiger, souveräner Darsteller geworden, der mit einstudierter Lässigkeit dem Publikum erklärte, wie selten, gefährlich und äußerst giftig die Spinne Madam Octa war, bevor er sie aus dem Käfig holte.

Darren ließ die Spinne auf sich herumkrabbeln, griff zur Flöte und begann mit seiner Dressur.

Fasziniert beobachtete Gillian, wie Madam Octa Kunststückchen vollführte, die nur Larten Crepsley gewagt hatte, mit dem unberechenbaren Tier zu vollbringen.

Der Junge konnte tatsächlich gut mit Spinnen umgehen.

Aber wo war Larten?

Enttäuscht begriff Gillian, dass Darren die Nummer alleine vorführen würde. Der Vampirmeister würde nicht auf der Bühne erscheinen.

Warum nicht?

War er etwa gar nicht im _Cirque_ _du Freak_?

Zu der Enttäuschung gesellte sich Sorge. Was, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen war?

Gillian hatte immer geglaubt, sie würde es wissen, wenn etwas ihrem Meister geschehen würde. Trotz all der Zeit, die sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, und all der Entfernung, die zwischen ihnen gelegen hatte, hatte sie sich doch stets mit ihm verbunden gefühlt.

Hatte sie sich getäuscht?

Gillian bereute, sich in die Vorstellung geschlichen zu haben.

Sie hätte gleich nach dem Vampir fragen sollen. Warum hatte Mr Tall nichts zu ihr gesagt?

Gillian sprang von ihrem Sitz auf und huschte an dem Publikum, das gebannt dem Geschehen auf der Bühne folgte, vorbei, und schlüpfte hinter die Bühne.

Sie nickte Cormac Limbs zu, der schon bereit stand, um als Nächstes aufzutreten und der sie überrascht anstarrte.

Er sagte aber nichts, und nervös wartete Gillian ab, bis Darren Shan seine Nummer beendet hatte, und unter tosendem Applaus die Bühne verließ.

Kaum dass er die Seitenbühne betreten hatte, packte sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu sich: "Darren!"

Darren zuckte zusammen und hätte fast den Käfig mit der Spinne fallen gelassen.

Gillian gab ihm einen Moment sich zu sammeln, auch wenn sie ihn am liebsten sofort mit Fragen bestürmt hätte.

„Gill…Gillian?", stotterte er verblüfft.

Gillian nickte und lächelte ihn an.

„Was…Was machst du denn hier?"

Das Publikum brach in Schreie aus, als Cormac Limbs auf der Bühne zweifelsohne eine seiner Gliedmassen verlor, und es war schwer Darrens Worte zu verstehen.

Ungeduldig zerrte sie den Jungen am Arm nach draußen.

Darren leistete keinen Widerstand, er war viel zu überrascht.

Frische Luft schlug ihnen entgegen, und draußen standen der Assistent und die ehemalige Schülerin Larten Crepsleys sich unter einem funkelnden Sternehimmel gegenüber.

„Hallo Darren", sagte Gillian, bemüht ruhig zu bleiben.

„Hallo. Meister Crepsley hat gar nichts davon gesagt, dass du hier bist!"

Dann war er also hier!

Auf Gillians Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus: „Er weiß auch nichts davon."

„Ach so." Darren starrte sie an.

„Ich wollte ihn überraschen", versuchte Gillian ihr Verhalten zu erklären. Doch das war nicht ganz die Wahrheit. In Wahrheit hatte sie Angst, ihrem alten Meister gegenüber zu treten.

„Tolle Nummer. Du warst super eben auf der Bühne."

Darren lächelte erfreut. „Danke."

Er hob Octas Käfig ein wenig und sah zärtlich zu der Spinne.

Gillian sah ebenfalls zu ihr. Sie war gar nicht erfreut, das eklige Vieh wiederzusehen. Wie alt wollte diese Spinne eigentlich werden?

„Also, du trittst jetzt mit Octa auf?", fragte Gillian möglichst beiläufig.

Darren nickte stolz. „Meißtens. Meister Crepsley überlässt mir die Show. Ich glaube, es macht ihm keinen sonderlichen Spaß mehr."

Gillian runzelte die Stirn. Das klang nicht gut. Die Show war immer das einzige gewesen, was ihn hatte lebendig werden lassen.

Sie schluckte, bevor sie die nächste Frage stellte, die ihr auf der Seele brannte: "Wie…wie geht es ihm?"

Darren zuckte die Schultern. Er sah auf seine Schuhe. „Ganz gut."

Gillian betrachtete den Halbvampir. Er war kaum gewachsen, hatte aber an Muskeln zugelegt. Dennoch… er schien sich verändert zu haben. Er hatte etwas von seiner Unschuld verloren, die er noch gehabt hatte, als sie ihn das letzte Mal verließ.

Natürlich…durchfuhr es sie. Er trank jetzt Blut!

Damals hatte er sich geweigert, menschliches Blut zu trinken. Doch inzwischen tat er es wohl. Sonst würde er nicht mehr leben.

Darren Shan sah dünn und blass aus, er hatte Ringe unter den Augen, doch Gillian sah sofort, dass jemand mit Make up nachgeholfen hatte, um ihm ein noch düsteres und unheimlicheres Aussehen zu verleihen.

Der schwarze abgetragene Anzug, den er trug, verstärkte noch den Eindruck.

„Schönes Outfit", neckte Gillian ihn.

Darren grinste. „Das ist der Anzug, in dem ich beerdigt wurde. Madam Truska findet, es gibt der ganzen Nummer etwas Unheimliches."

Gillian lachte leise. „Ja, das tut es."

Darren hatte also dazugelernt. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er sich gut um die Belange des Vampirs gekümmert hatte, in den letzten Jahren. Und doch… als Darren gesagt hatte, es gehe Larten „Ganz gut", da war etwas mitgeschwungen. Er hatte nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt.

Larten Crepsley trat nicht mehr auf.

Gillian krampfte sich der Magen zusammen.

Etwas war eingetreten, was sie die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte.

Etwas, dass ihr schmerzlich in Erinnerung rief, dass sie nicht so lange hätte weg bleiben sollen.

Der alte Vampir hatte keine Freude mehr am Leben.

Das schlechte Gewissen umspülte sie wie kaltes Wasser.

Er hätte mich gebraucht.

Ich war viel zu lange weg.

Gillian räusperte sich: "Nun Darren Shan. Würdest du bitte deinem Herrn und Meister unterrichten, dass ich hier bin und ihn zu sehen wünsche? Ich warte in Mr Talls Wohnwagen auf ihn."

Überrascht über den plötzlichen steifen Ton, nickte Darren nur. „Ok."

Und er stapfte davon an den Zelten vorbei, Madam Octas Käfig unter dem Arm und die Sterne funkelten über ihm.

********


	3. Chapter 3: Wohnwagen des Direktors

**Kapitel 3: „Wohnwagen des Direktors" **

Gillian spazierte an Wohnwagen und Zelten vorbei hinüber zu dem Wagen des Direktors des _Cirque du Freak_, Hibernius Tall.

Sie genoß die Atmosphäre im Camp: während im großen Zirkuszelt die Vorstellung in die Pause ging, strömten Besucher aus dem Zelt über das Gelände, um sich umzusehen, vor dem Käfig des Wolfsmannes zu verharren, einigen Artisten zuzuschauen, die auf dem plattgetrampelten Rasen ihre Dehnübungen machten, und sich mit Zuckerwatte und Popcorn zu versorgen.

Gillian fühlte sich zuhause.

Ein paar der Kleinen Leute lugten hinter Zeltstangen hervor und begannen, Gillian neugierig hinterher zu laufen.

Erfolglos versuchte sie, sie zu verscheuchen.

Vor dem blau gestrichenen Wagen zu dem eine kleine metallene Stiege hinaufführte, blieb Gillian zögernd stehen.

Wahrscheinlich war Mr Tall noch in der Vorstellung und hätte gar keine Zeit für sie.

Gerade wollte sie anklopfen, da öffnete sich die Tür nach außen und die hünenhafte Gestalt des Direktors ragte zu ihr heraus.

„Hereinspaziert, hereinspaziert", sagte Mr Tall grinsend.

„Woher wussten Sie…", stammelte Gillian verblüfft. Doch Mr Tall grinste nur weiterhin und hielt ihr mit einer einladenden Geste die Tür auf.

Also lächelte sie zurück und erklomm die Stufen, die der Zirkusdirektor selbst freilich nicht brauchte, um seinen Wohnwagen zu betreten.

Das Innere des Wohnwagens war eng, aber gemütlich eingerichtet: an den Wänden hingen alte und neue Plakate des _Cirque du Freak_, ein riesiger Schreibtisch nahm den größten Raum ein und ein durchgesessenes Sofa stand an der Wand.

Schneller als man es von einem Riesen auf beengtem Raum erwarten würde, saß Mr Tall wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch noch bevor Gillian sich entscheiden konnte, sich zu setzen oder stehen zu bleiben.

„Setzt euch doch", sagte Mr Tall freundlich, und Gillian nahm auf dem Sofa Platz.

Sie versuchte nicht nervös hin und her zu rutschen.

Sie fühlte sich wie ein Schulmädchen, dass in das Büro des Direktors zitiert worden war, und das nicht wusste, was es ausgefressen hatte. Mr Tall war ein einschüchternder und strenger Mann und sie merkte, wie er sie aufmerksam musterte.

„Schön euch wiederzusehen, Vampirin Gillian. Es ist schon eine Weile her."

„Ja. Ich bin viel unterwegs gewesen…" Gillian fürchtete, sie wäre dem Zirkusdirektor eine Rechenschaft schuldig, doch der fragte nicht nach, sondern nickte nur verständnisvoll: "Und nun seid ihr hier, um euch dem Zirkus anzuschließen?"

Gillian bekam große Augen: "Sie … sie meinen als Darsteller?"

Mr Tall nickte nur.

Wie sehr hatte sie sich das früher gewünscht!

„Nein. Ich…ich habe nichts vorzuführen. Gar nichts. Ich bin nur zu Besuch."

„Ich verstehe. Dann also seid mein Gast, Vampirin Gillian. So lange ihr wollt."

Er lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Danke, Mr Tall.", Gillian war erleichtert. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, nicht willkommen zu sein.

„Und du kannst mich Hibernius nennen", bot Mr Tall ihr an.

Überrascht sah sie ihn an.

Nur Mr Crepsley sprach den Zirkusdirektor mit seinem Vornamen an, alle anderen Zirkusmitglieder sprachen stets ehrfürchtig von ihm, und würden es nicht wagen, ihn so vertraulich anzusprechen.

Gillian schluckte: „Nur, wenn ihr dann auch das „Vampirin" weglasst. Ich bin einfach nur Gillian."

Mr Tall schmunzelte.

Er beugte sich vor und streckte ihr eine seiner riesigen Hände hin: „Na dann: Gillian."

Sie schüttelte die Hand und grinste schief: "Hibernius."

Einerseits fühlte sie sich geehrt, dass der Direktor des _Cirque du Freak_ ihr das „Du" anbot. Andererseits bedeutet das, dass sie eben kein Mitglied des Cirque mehr war.

Sie war nur ein Gast.

Es klopfte.

Sofort schlug Gillians Herz schneller.

„Komm herein!", rief Hibernius Tall. Diesesmal machte er sich nicht die Mühe aufzustehen.

Die Wohnwagentür klappte nach außen auf, und ein orangeroter Haarschopf erschien im schmalen Durchgang.

Der Vampir musste sich bücken, um herein zu kommen, und als er sich wieder zu voller Größe aufrichtete, viel sein Blick zuerst auf den Direktor hinter seinem Schreibtisch und dann auf die zierliche Frau mit dem langen schwarzen Haar, die mit im Schoß verschränkten Händen auf dem Sofa saß.

Gillian.

Als Darren ihm vor wenigen Minuten verkündet hatte, dass seine ehemalige Schülerin in Mr Talls Wagen auf ihn warte, hatte er es kaum glauben wollen.

Sechs Jahre.

Sechs Jahre war es her, dass sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte und eigene Wege gegangen war. Und in all der Zeit hatte sie sich nie bei ihm gemeldet. Nie eine Nachricht zukommen lassen.

Und nun saß sie hier keinen Meter entfernt auf dem Sofa und starrte ihren ehemaligen Meister an, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen.

Hatte er gespürt, dass sie nahe war? Nein.

Und doch… in den letzten Tagen hatte er oft an sie denken müssen.

Noch öfter als sonst.

Gillian schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.

Ihr erster Impuls, als der vertraute orangerote Haarschopf und der lange rote Mantel im Eingang erschienen waren, war es gewesen, aufzuspringen, und sich in Larten Crepsleys Arme zu werfen.

Doch irgendwie war ihr das vor Mr Tall (Hibernius!) peinlich gewesen, daher war sie sitzen geblieben, und wartete jetzt mit angehaltenem Atem darauf, dass Larten Crepsley sie begrüßte.

Doch der machte keine Anstalten, sie zu umarmen oder zu begrüßen. Nicht einmal die Hand gab er ihr. Er stand einfach nur da, und starrte sie an.

Gillian sank das Herz.

„Ah, Larten", sprach Hibernius Tall in die eintretende unangenehme Stille. "Sieh mal, wer uns besuchen gekommen ist."

Die Worte rissen den Vampir aus seiner Starre. Langsam und fast flüsternd sagte er: „Hallo Gillian."

Gillian machte den Mund auf, brachte aber kein Wort heraus.

Mr Tall kam ihr erneut zu Hilfe: „Gillian wird eine Weile bleiben. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du einen Sarg bei dir hast?"

Gillian riß ihren Blick von der Gestalt des Vampirs los und sah zu dem Zirkusdirektor: „Nein…ich reise mit leichtem Gepäck."

„Nun…", setzte Mr Tall an, doch Larten Crepsley unterbrach ihn: „Sie kann Darrens Sarg haben."

Überrascht sah Gillian wieder zu ihm. Darren hatte einen eigenen Sarg? Aber er war doch noch ein Halbvampir… Sie hatte keinen Sarg bekommen, als sie noch ein Halbvampir gewesen war.

„Gut…", antwortete Mr Tall. „Soll ich anweisen, dass der Sarg…"

Wieder unterbrach der Vampir ihn: „Der Sarg kann bei Evra bleiben. Bei mir ist kein Platz."

Gillian schluckte und sah zu Boden, um ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Larten sie nicht bei sich haben wollte.

„Wie du willst", sagte Mr Tall, dem anzuhören war, dass er ebenfalls ein wenig überrascht war. Er sah von der ehemaligen Schülerin des Vampirs zu seinem Freund Larten, und beschloß, die beiden alleine zu lassen: „ Die Vorstellung geht gleich weiter. Ich muß zurück ins Zelt." Er erhob sich und füllte den ganzen Raum. „Ihr habt euch gewiß viel zu erzählen."

Er nickte Gillian noch kurz zu, dann ging er hinaus.

Mr Tall verschwand durch die Tür, und es war ein Rätsel wie er es schaffte, sich auf dem engen Raum an den beiden vorbeizudrängen.

Die Wohnwagentür klappte hinter ihm zu, und Gillian war allein mit ihrem ehemaligen Meister Larten Crepsley.

Als sie vor sechs Jahren gegangen war, hatte eine gewisse Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen geherrscht. Der alte Vampir war Gillian gegenüber offener und ehrlicher gewesen, als jemals zuvor. Zwar war er schon immer ein verschlossener Mensch gewesen, aber nach Gillians Verwandlung hatte er seine Gefühle für sie, wenn auch vielleicht nicht offen zeigen, so doch zumindest nicht mehr vor ihr verbergen können.

Gillian stieg die Hitze zu Kopf, als sie sich erinnerte, wie sie sich geküsst hatten.

Doch nun schien Larten gewillt, verschlossener zu sein, als jemals zuvor.

„Larten…", setzte Gillian an, doch ihre Stimme versagte.

Der Vampir stand einfach nur da und sah sie an, und Gillian versuchte, zu erahnen, was in ihm vorging. War er wütend auf sie, weil sie sich so lange nicht gemeldet hatte? Empfand er noch etwas für sie? Oder war sie ihm einfach nur lästig?

Sie sah zu ihm auf, und ihre Blicke verhakten sich ineinander. Für ein paar Sekunden, sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort.

Dann war es Larten, der zuerst wegsah.

Er räusperte sich: "Komm. Ich zeige dir deine Bleibe."

Er wand sich ab und schlüpfte aus der Tür.

Gillian entfuhr ein tiefer Seufzer, dann erhob sie sich vom Sofa und bückte sich durch die schmale Tür.

Zu ihrer Überraschung stand Larten draußen neben dem Eingang, und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, um ihr die Stiege hinunter zu helfen.

Gillian blieb im Eingang stehen und starrte auf die weiße Hand, die er ihr anbot.

Sie zögerte. Dann atmete sie einmal tief ein und legte ihre zarten Finger in seine große Pranke. Bei der Berührung durchfuhr sie sofort ein warmes Kribbeln, das sich den Arm herauf bis in ihren Magen ausbreitete.

Galant half Larten Crepsley der Vampirin die hohe Stiege hinunter, und bedeutete ihr dann vor zu gehen, bevor er ihre Hand wieder fahren ließ.

Enttäuscht spürte sie, wie er ihr seine Hand wieder entzog, doch gleichzeitig musste Gillian ein Lächeln unterdrücken, weil die Berührung sie so kribbelig gemacht hatte.

Ihr war leicht schwindelig, als sie den Weg voranging, und Larten neben ihr aufschloß.

Er löste also noch immer dieselben Gefühle in ihr aus.

Gillian sah zu Boden, denn sie wagte es nicht, zu dem Mann neben ihr aufzusehen.

Schweigend schritten sie nebeneinander her.

Gillian spürte noch immer ein warmes Gefühl im Magen, und lächelte verstohlen.

Sie war sich sicher, dass Larten auch etwas von der Elektrizität zwischen ihnen gefühlt hatte.

Larten Crepsley ging neben Gillian, seiner ehemaligen Studentin über den Platz des _Cirque du Freak_ und versuchte sich seiner Empfindungen klar zu werden. Eben, als er ihre Hand berührt hatte, war ihn ein angenehmer Schauer durchfahren. Es hatte sich für ihn also nichts geändert.

Deswegen hatte er ihr die Hand angeboten. Er hatte wissen wollen, ob es noch so war wie früher. Natürlich war er auch ein Gentleman und wusste was sich gehörte, er hätte jeder Dame die Stiege hinuntergeholfen.

Aber Gillians Hand zu nehmen, war eine große Herausforderung für ihn gewesen.

Er liebte sie noch immer.

Dabei hatte er gehofft, dass über die Jahre seine Gefühle schwächer geworden wären.

Er hatte gehofft, er könnte sich besser davor schützen, wieder verletzt zu werden.

Verstohlen sah er zu der zarten Frau an seiner Seite.

Wenn das überhaupt ging, dann war sie schöner als jemals zuvor.

Ihre Bewegungen waren weich und fließend, ihr schwarzes Haar wehte in der Nachtbrise und sie strahlte ein Selbstbewusstsein und Stolz aus, der sie unnahbar und sehr attraktiv machte.

Larten Crepsley unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, als er registrierte, dass er diese schöne Frau durcheinander gebracht hatte. Sie ging mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihm her, und war augenscheinlich eingeschüchtert und verlegen.

Gut so…dachte der Vampir.

Vor einem mit grünem Schlangenmuster bemalten Zelt hielten sie an.

Ohne zu Klopfen betrat Larten das Zelt und Gillian folgte ihm.

Es sah genauso aus, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Die Holzkonstruktion, die die aufwendig bemalte Zeltplane hielt, sorgte für gemütliche Winkel und Ecken, in denen Kissen und Sitzpolster gestapelt waren. Die Zeltmitte wurde fast gänzlich von einem Schlagzeug und E-Gitarren auf ihren Ständern eingenommen. Ein Keyboard und ein Computer waren dazugekommen.

Rechter Hand wurde der Platz von einem großen Sarg eingenommen, dessen Deckel offenstand und der den Blick auf ein Durcheinander von Klamotten, Cds und Comicheften freigab. Offensichtlich schlief Darren nicht oft in dem Sarg, sondern in der Hängematte, die weiter hinten hang.

Darren, der in einer Zeitschrift geblättert hatte, sah zu ihnen auf.

Larten warf einen Blick auf das Durcheinander im Sarg und grummelte dann: „Darren! Gillian wird in deinem Sarg schlafen, solange sie bei uns bleibt."

Darren sah überrascht aus und murmelte dann gedehnt: „Okaaay."

Dann wandte der Vampir sich ab:" Wir sehen uns morgen Nacht", und verschwand nach draußen.

Darren stand auf, ging zu seinem Sarg hinüber und fing an, den Kram herauszuräumen.

„Tut mir leid, dass du deinen Sarg räumen musst", setzte Gillian an, doch Darren wehrte ab: "Ich schlaf da sowieso nicht drin. Wenn der Deckel zu ist, krieg ich Platzangst."

Gillian rümpfte die Nase. Sie hatte sich immer gewünscht, in einem Sarg schlafen zu dürfen, aber Larten hatte ihr keinen besorgt. Schließlich brauchte nur ein vollwertiger Vampir einen, um sich tagsüber gegen das Sonnenlicht zu schützen. Aber für Darren hatte Larten wohl eine Ausnahme gemacht.

Gillian betrachtete den Assistenten.

Darren Shan hatte die Schlacksigkeit eines Jungen abgelegt, und bewegte sich mit selbstbewusster Haltung auch wenn er noch immer in dem Körper eines Teenagers steckte.

Er hatte sich verändert. Aber er schien sich noch immer nicht damit abgefunden zu haben, ein Halbvampir zu sein. Mit Sicherheit trank er inzwischen Menschenblut. Aber er wollte nicht im Sarg schlafen, und irgendetwas an ihm, seine ganze Haltung, verriet ihr, dass er unglücklich war.

Du verdienst es nicht, sein Assistent zu sein, dachte Gillian bitter.

„Bitte sehr!". Darren hatte alles aus dem Sarg herausgeräumt und Gillian hatte nun Platz, sich hineinzulegen.

„Danke."

Darren sah sie nicht an, und setzte sich wieder und schlug die Zeitschrift auf.

Er wollte also auch nichts mit ihr zu tun haben.

Von mir aus, dachte Gillian, ging nach draußen, holte ihren Rucksack unter dem Versteck unter dem Kostümbus hervor, ging zurück ins Zelt, packte ein wenig ihrer Sachen aus, und machte sich dann bereit, sich in den Sarg zu begeben.

„Bis morgen", sagte sie, ohne Darren noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, und klappte den Deckel zu.

Darren Shan sah von seiner Zeitschrift auf.

Er blickte auf den Sarg, dessen geschlossener Deckel ihn anschwieg.

Dann war Gillian also wirklich zurück?

Noch bevor Darren sich klar werden konnte, was er davon hielt, betrat Evra Von das Zelt.

„Hey!"

„Hey."

Evra, trug seine Schlange über der Schulter, mit der er eben noch aufgetreten war. Er legte die Phyton vorsichtig in ihre Kiste, streichelte sie und flüsterte ihr liebe Worte zu.

Dann bemerkte er Darrens Blick, der starr auf seinen Sarg gerichtet war.

„Warum ist der Deckel zu?", fragte er. Sonst war der Deckel nie zu, es sei denn sie brauchten den Sarg mal als Tisch.

„Gillian liegt da drin."

„WAS?!" Evra Von sprang auf. „Du…du willst sagen, Gillian, also DIE Gillian ist da drin?"

Darren nickte unglücklich.

Evra war sprachlos. „Wann ist sie zurückgekommen?"

„Vorhin."

„Warum… warum hat sie mir nicht Hallo gesagt?"

Darren zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du warst ja noch in der Show."

Evra verzog den Mund. Das war kein Grund.

Er ging näher an den Sarg heran, und hielt sein Ohr dagegen. „Kann sie uns hören?", flüsterte er.

Darren schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaube ich nicht. Die schläft, die Sonne ist schon aufgegangen."

Evra unterdrückte eine Gänsehaut. Der Gedanke, dass die Vampirin hier in seinem Zelt in Darrens Sarg lag, machte ihn nervös.

Wie lange hatte er sie nicht gesehen?

Möglichst beiläufig sagte er:" Ich hau mich dann auch mal aufs Ohr." Er zog sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, und äugte dabei misstrauisch zu dem Sarg hinüber als befürchte er, die Vampirin, würde durch einen Spalt hinaussehen können. Seine Hose behielt er jedenfalls vorsichtshalber an, als er sich in seine Hängematte legte.

Schlimm genug, dass er sich seit Jahren sein Zelt mit dem Jungen, der nicht alterte, teilen musste.

Jetzt wohnte auch noch ein Vampir bei ihm.

Wohlgemerkt, ein weiblicher.

Evra rollte sich zur Seite und zog seine Decke über den Kopf.

******


	4. Chapter 4: Evras Zelt

**Kapitel 4: Evras Zelt **

Schlanke weiße Finger schoben sich unter dem Deckel hervor und drückten den Sarg auf.

Das bleiche Gesicht einer jungen Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren kam zum Vorschein. Sie raffte die vielen Schichten ihrer mitternachtsblauen Röcke zusammen, zog ihre Beine an den Körper und kletterte lautlos aus dem Sarg.

Ganz schön gruselig, dachte der Mann, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in dem Zelt stand, wohlbedacht darauf, einen möglichst großen Abstand zwischen sich und dem Sarg zu haben.

Die Vampirin strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und wollte sie gerade zu einem Zopf zusammenfassen, da spürte sie, dass sie beobachtet wurde, und drehte sich um.

Gillian blickte auf die große, schlanke Gestalt, die sie wortlos anstarrte und war einen Moment irritiert. Der Mann war schätzungsweise Mitte zwanzig, trug T-Shirt und Boxershorts und blickte sie aus merkwürdig geschlitzten gelben Augen in einem grünen, schuppigen Gesicht an.

Gillian runzelte die Stirn. „Evra?". Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht aus: „Evra! Meine Güte! Schau dich an!"

„Hallo Gillian", murmelte der Schlangenmann ein wenig verlegen.

Gillian strahlte. „Wow. Aus dir ist ein richtiger Mann geworden…" Gillian trat einen Schritt vor: "Lass dich ansehen.", und wollte mit ihrer Hand über die geschuppte Haut in seinem Gesicht fahren. Doch Evra wich zurück: „Nicht!"

Gillians Lächeln erstarb. Sie nahm rasch ihre Hand wieder herunter.

Evra war ein paar Schritte von ihr gewichen. Er sah zu Boden. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn die Leute mich anfassen wollen."

Gillian nickte: „Verstehe. Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…""

„Schon gut", murmelte Evra.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen trat ein.

„Du siehst gut aus, Evra."

Der Schlangenmann sah Gillian an: „ Du auch. Du hast dich gar nicht verändert."

Die Vampirin lächelte wieder. „Du schon. Ich hätte fast meinen besten Freund nicht wiedererkannt." Sie lachte, denn aufgrund seiner Haut, würde sie Evra immer und überall wiedererkennen, egal wie sehr er sich veränderte.

Doch Evra lachte nicht, er schnaubte: "Einen besten Freund verlässt man nicht jahrelang ohne sich zu melden."

Gillian schluckte.

Evra wand sich von ihr ab, und ging zu seiner Hängematte.

Gillian betrachtete seine großgewachsene Gestalt. Er war wirklich um einiges älter geworden. Erst jetzt begriff sie, wie viel Zeit tatsächlich vergangen war. Für sie hatte es sich wie eine verschwommene Folge von Nächten angefühlt. Eine Zeit in der sie nicht gealtert war. Aber die Menschen um sie her waren gealtert. Evra war in dieser Zeit vom Teenager zum Mann herangewachsen. Er war nicht nur äußerlich nicht mehr der Mensch, mit dem sie Freundschaft geschlossen hatte, auch innerlich hatte Evra sich gewiss verändert.

Tiefe Traurigkeit überfiel Gillian, als sie zum ersten Mal zu spüren bekam, was es bedeutete, ein Vampir zu sein, der kaum alterte, während für die Welt und die Menschen um sie herum die Zeit nicht stehen blieb.

Evra hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und klaubte ein paar Klamotten zusammen.

„Du hast recht", sagte sie zu seinem Rücken. „Ich war lange weg, und ich hätte mich melden sollen. Aber…es gab da ein paar Dinge, die ich herausfinden musste. Für mich. Es war wichtig."

Evra drehte sich zu ihr um: „Was für Dinge?", fragte er.

Gillian sah ihn um Verständnis heischend an: "Ich habe versucht, herauszufinden, wer meine Eltern sind." Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Aber alles andere konnte sie Evra nicht anvertrauen.

Der Schlangenmann schluckte. „Hast du…hast du es herausgefunden?"

Traurig schüttelte Gillian den Kopf. Es war nahezu unmöglich gewesen, etwas zu erfahren, denn ihre Mutter hatte Gillian nicht mehr fragen können, wer ihr Vater war. Ihre Mutter war tot. Und nun bereute sie, ihr nicht vorher noch ein paar Fragen gestellt zu haben.

Evra kam wieder zu Gillian herüber und setzte sich auf einen Hocker.

Gillian setzte sich neben ihn.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte er. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wer meine Eltern sind. Oder warum ich so bin, wie ich bin."

Gillian sah den Schlangenmann neben sich an. Sie verstand ihn gut. Sie hatten etwas gemeinsam.

„Wie geht es deiner Schlange?"

„Gut", sagte Evra.

„Kann ich sie sehen?"

„Du…wenn du willst." Er freute sich sichtlich über ihr Interesse an seinem geliebten Haustier.

Evra ging hinüber zu der Kiste und holte seine Phyton heraus. Liebevoll legte er sie sich um die Schultern und ging mit ihr zurück zu der Vampirin. Diese betrachtete das Tier fasziniert und fragte dann, ob sie sie anfassen dürfe.

Evra nickte.

Sanft strich Gillian über die glatte geschuppte Haut.

„Hast du keine Angst?", fragte Evra.

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist ja da."

Evra wurde rot und war froh, dass man das unter seiner Haut nicht sehen konnte.

Gillian lächelte ihn an.

Evra lächelte schüchtern zurück.

„Bin ich noch dein bester Freund?", fragte Gillian.

Evra nickte.

Gillian hob die Hand und bog den kleinen Finger zu einem Haken.

Evra grinste. Er hob ebenfalls die Hand und der Schlangenmann und die Vampirin verhakten ihre Finger ineinander.

Evra hielt die Schlange am Kopf zurück, die sich davon machen wollte, stand auf, und trug sie zurück in ihre Kiste, wo sie sich unter einer Wärmelampe wohlig zusammenrollte.

„Hey!", fiel Evra plötzlich ein. „Darren und ich und ein paar andere haben eine Band gegründet. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dir vor der Show ein wenig vorspielen?"

Gillian freute sich. „Das wäre ganz großartig. Aber denke daran, ich kann tagsüber nicht mehr herumlaufen, ihr müsst nachts für mich spielen."

„Ach ja", murmelte Evra. „Macht nichts, dann halt nach der Show. Morgen Nacht?"

Gillian nickte.

„Dann also, bis morgen."

Gillian war aufgestanden: "Sehr gern. Bis morgen, Evra."

Und sie verließ das Zelt des Schlangenmannes mit erleichtertem Herzen, und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Zelt des Vampirs, denn es gab noch jemanden von dem sie wissen musste, ob ihre Beziehung wieder einzurenken war, oder ob sein zu schweren Schaden davongetragen hatte.

******


	5. Chapter 5:Larten Crepsleys Zelt

**Kapitel 5: Larten Crepsleys Zelt**

Vor dem Zelt, das viele Jahre ihr zuhause gewesen war, blieb Gillian am Eingang stehen und holte tief Luft. Sie versuchte ihr pochendes Herz zu beruhigen und wischte sich die feuchten Hände am Kleid ab. Dann straffte sie die Schultern und betrat hocherhobenen Hauptes das Zelt. Sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen.

Sie war jetzt jemand anderes.

Larten Crepsley erwartete sie schon.

Im Zelt waren Kerzen entzündet und eine Karaffe mit Blut und Kristallgläsern stand für sie beide bereit.

Der Vampir trug einen Anzug in schwarz mit weinrot abgesetztem Kragen, das sich ganz wundervoll mit seinem orangeroten Haar biß.

Als die junge Frau das Zelt betrat, deutete er eine Verbeugung an und mit klopfendem Herzen erwiderte sie den Gruß.

Schweigend griff der Vampir zu der Karaffe und wollte einschenken, doch Gillian trat rasch an den Tisch heran, und nahm ihm die Karaffe ab.

Larten Crepsley sah sie an. „Du musst das nicht tun", sagte er.

„Ich tue es aber gerne", antwortete Gillian und schenkte ihrem Meister ein. Sie überreichte ihm das Glas und lächelte ihn an.

Larten nahm das Glas entgegen, und für einen Moment berührten sich ihre Hände.

„Ich habe nie gewollt, dass du mich bedienst", sagte er, und sah sie dabei an, doch Gillian konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Ich weiß." Sie seufzte. „Ich habe nur verzweifelt versucht, deine Zuneigung zu gewinnen."

Verlegen griff sie zu dem Stöpsel und verschloß die Karaffe, ohne sich selbst eingeschenkt zu haben.

„Nimm dir auch was", sagte Larten, doch Gillian schüttelte den Kopf und entfernte sich vom Tisch.

„Mir ist es lieber, wenn es warm ist."

Larten Crepsley rümpfte die Nase. „Du hast getötet", sagte er, und es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Gillian seufzte. „Das ist vorgekommen."

„Du…", knurrte der Vampir, doch Gillian unterbrach ihn: „Tu nicht so, Larten. Du hast auch getötet, als du jung warst."

„Aber ich habe es dir anders beigebracht!", knurrte er aufgebracht. „Als ich jung war, hatte ich keine Wahl, aber du hast eine!"

„Es ist nur einmal passiert! Ich weiß, wie es läuft. Es war eine Ausnahme. Ich halte mich an das, was du mich gelehrt hast!", rief Gillian und funkelte ihn zornig an. „Ich hatte wochenlang von Tierblut gelebt und er war der erste Mensch, der mir habe unterschätzt wie stark ich bin, und habe ihm das Genick gebrochen. Bitte, Larten! Denke nicht schlecht von mir."

Der Vampir nahm einen Atemzug, so dass seine Nasenflügel sich blähten und sein Brustkorb sich hob, und wollte etwas sagen. Doch dann atmete er wieder aus, und beruhigte sich augenscheinlich.

Er ging hinüber zu seinem Sessel und setzte sich.

Erleichtert sah Gillian ihn an.

Sie würde so gerne mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare fahren, und ihn küssen, aber etwas sagte ihr, dass Larten das nicht zulassen würde.

Also zog sie den anderen Sessel zu sich heran, und setzte sich ihrem Lehrmeister gegenüber.

Sie sahen sich an.

„Ich musste fort, Larten, ich habe versucht, etwas über meine Herkunft herauszufinden."

Larten nickte. „Ich weiß. Was hast du erfahren?"

„Nicht viel." Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Meine Mutter…war schon tot, und konnte mir nicht mehr sagen, wer mein Vater gewesen ist." Gillian verschwieg, dass sie es war, die ihre Mutter getötet hatte. „In meiner Geburtsurkunde steht „_Vater unbekannt_", und auch das Krankenhaus, in dem ich geboren wurde, konnte mir nichts sagen. Also habe ich versucht, Menschen ausfindig zu machen, die meine Mutter kannten, und die mir sagen könnten, wer als mein Vater in Frage käme. Leider sind es sehr viele Männer, die in Frage kämen."

Sie verstummte.

Larten Crepsley sah sie mitleidig an.

„Ich habe jeden einzelnen von ihnen ausfindig gemacht", fuhr Gillian mit ruhiger Stimme fort. „Ich habe versucht, in ihren Gesichtern eine Ähnlichkeit zu entdecken". Sie lachte trocken auf. „Aber da war nichts. Weder eine Ähnlichkeit im Aussehen oder Verhalten, noch ein Hinweis darauf, dass meine Fähigkeit, Schatten herbeizurufen, vererbt ist."

Gillian stand auf: „Mir wurde klar, dass es nichts mit meiner Herkunft zu tun hat, also habe ich mich aufgemacht, mehr über die Königin von Luft und Dunkelheit zu erfahren."

Larten sah ihr zu, wie sie zum Tisch ging, und sich jetzt doch etwas zu trinken einschenkte.

Sie lehnte sich mit dem Glas in der Hand gegen die Tischkante und lachte:" Ich war eine richtige Studentin! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Du hast also nach den alten Legenden geforscht?", fragte Mr Crepsley, und Gillian nickte.

„Es war nicht leicht, und hat mich sehr viel Zeit gekostet. Ich war in so ziemlich jeder Bibliothek dieses Landes und habe unzählige Bücher durchforstet und mit Professoren für Altertumsforschung gesprochen. Doch die Quellen sind spärlich und wiederholen oder widersprechen sich oft. Alles was ich fand, war oberflächlich, und brachte mich nicht weiter. Um aber an die richtigen, alten Bücher zu kommen, jene, die noch aus dem Mittelalter sind, und die in klimatisierten Tresoren in den Kellern der Bibliotheken ruhen, musste ich ein eingetragener Student sein. Also gab ich mich als Studentin aus, und trug mich an der Uni ein." Sie lachte wieder und ihre Augen funkelten.

„Das war gar nicht leicht. Du weißt, dass ich nicht einmal einen Schulabschluß habe. Um unter den anderen Studenten nicht aufzufallen, musste ich mich ganz schön verstellen. Ständig hatte ich Angst, dass ich etwas Falsches sage, und meine geringe Bildung aufflog."

Es tat gut, alles zu erzählen. Wie sehr hatte sie Gespräche mit Larten vermisst. Es hatte niemanden gegeben, dem sie sich anvertrauen und dem sie alles erzählen oder um Rat fragen konnte. Doch jetzt war sie hier und Larten Crepsley ihr Vampirmeister hörte ihr aufmerksam zu.

Sie fuhr fort:" Nun war ich also eingetragene Studentin, aber das half mir noch nicht weiter. Die wertvollsten und wichtigsten Bücher konnte man nur einsehen, wenn man nachweisen konnte, dass man an einer Arbeit zu dem Thema der Königin saß, und man eine Empfehlung eines Professors hatte. Also brauchte ich einen Doktorvater."

Sie nahm einen Schluck und beobachtete Larten über den Rand des Glases. „Schließlich habe ich einen gefunden, einen Altertumsforscher und Sprachwissenschaftler. Er ist Spezialist für alte Schriften. Er hat sich meiner angenommen. Ich habe sogar bei ihm gelebt."

Der Vampir kniff die Augen zusammen: „Bei ihm gelebt?"

„Ja, in seinem Haus." Sie sah Larten aufmerksam an. Ihr Herz hüpfte. Er war eifersüchtig! Sie stieß sich von der Tischkante ab, und schlenderte zu ihm herüber.

„Er hat ein großes altes Haus, mit vielen Zimmern. Es haben oft Studentinnen bei ihm übernachtet. Er hat sich gerne mit hübschen jungen Dingern umgeben. Sie hofften wohl auf bessere Noten. Zu Konferenzen nahm er stets welche mit, nur um sich mit ihnen zu zeigen. Ich war aber die einzige, die bei ihm wohnen durfte."

Gillian stand vor Larten, der in seinem Sessel saß, und ein missbilligendes Knurren von sich gab. Gillian grinste breit.

Sie schob ein Bein über seines, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. Der Vampir funkelte sie an, und sie spürte, wie er sich verkrampfte.

„Ich habe seine Avancen stets zurückgewiesen, Larten."

Larten brummelte. „Dafür redest du jetzt wie eine von seinen Püppchen."

Gillian lachte. „Ja, das alles hat wohl etwas auf mich abgefärbt." Ihr Herz klopfte und sie war so glücklich wie lange nicht mehr. Der Vampir hatte sie nicht weggestoßen !!

„Oh, Larten", seufzte sie. „Ich habe dich so vermisst! Diese aufgeblasenen, hochnäsigen Studenten! Ich habe mich so unwohl gefühlt. Ständig musste ich an dich denken, und wie es wäre, wenn du auf einer dieser vornehmen und stinklangweiligen Parties aufgetaucht wärest." Sie grinste. „Dich und die Freaks. Ich habe es so vermisst ein paar anständige Freaks um mich zu haben."

Das brachte Larten Crepsley zum Lächeln, und Gillian wagte es, ihm mit dem Finger über die Narbe zu fahren.

Der Vampir ließ es zu, doch sein Blick blieb ernst: "Wenn du uns so vermisst hast, warum hast du uns dann nicht besucht?"

Endlich spricht er aus, was er denkt, dachte Gillian und ließ ihre Hand auf seiner Brust zum ruhen kommen. Sie spürte sein Herz leicht beschleunigt unter ihrer Hand pochen.

„Das war nicht so leicht. Ich konnte nicht einfach so weg, und dann wusste ich auch nicht, wo du warst. Aber ich habs versucht. Einmal fand ich auch heraus, wo der _Cirque_ sich aufhält, aber als ich über das Gelände ging, musste ich feststellen, dein Zelt war nicht dabei. Man sagte mir, du und Darren, ihr wärt in eine Stadt gereist."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Du warst also da? Warum hast du Hibernius keine Nachricht hinterlassen?"

„Ich wollte dich sehen, nicht Hibernius!", lachte Gillian.

„Trotzdem…", brummelte der Vampir, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie von seiner Brust.

„Larten…es tut mir leid. Die Zeit ist so schnell vergangen, und ich war so beschäftigt. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass schon sechs Jahre…"

Der Vampir schob sie von seinem Schoß. „Ja, ja, schon gut…"

Er ging zum Tisch und füllte sein Glas nach, obwohl er nicht mehr durstig war.

Gillian saß hilflos da und starrte auf seinen Rücken.

Er drehte sich wieder um, blieb aber am Tisch. „Hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt? Bist du mit deiner Arbeit über die Königin fertig geworden?"

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Arbeit habe ich nie geschrieben."

Sie setzte sich auf ihren eigenen Sessel und zog die Knie zu sich heran. „Aber ich weiß jetzt einiges über sie."

Larten stieß sich vom Tisch ab und setzte sich wieder ihr gegenüber.

Gillian wühlte in ihrem Gedächtnis und versuchte zusammenzufassen, was sie über die Königin von Luft und Dunkelheit herausgefunden hatte.

„Die Legende stammt ursprünglich aus Irland. Dort ist sie eine Art Göttin oder Engel. Aber es gibt auch ähnliche Geschichten über eine Göttin, die die Ureinwohner Südamerikas verehrt haben. Die Ähnlichkeiten sind verblüffend. Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie sich die Geschichten auf so weit voneinander entfernten Kontinenten ähneln. Das lässt mich glauben, das ein wahrer Kern darin steckt."

Larten fuhr sich nachdenklich über seine Narbe.

„In Irland nennt man sie „Cailleach", was wörtlich übersetzt „die Verschleierte" bedeutet. Die alten Kelten glaubten an Wiedergeburt und die Rolle der Königin der Dunkelheit war es, durch die verändernde Kraft der Dunkelheit den Wechsel vom Tod zu neuem Leben zu katalysieren. Was auch immer das bedeutet. Es heißt, sie vereint Gegensätze und wandelt auf der Grenze zwischen den Welten. In vielen Legenden wartet sie auf den Helden nach seinem Tod und geleitet ihn in die nächste Welt. Sie ist aber auch eine Kriegsgöttin, die auf dem Schlachtfeld für die, die sie anbeten, eintritt und Nebel aus undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit sowie Feuer und Blut über ihre Feinde bringt. Ihr Schrei soll Kämpfer dazu gebracht haben, angsterfüllt vom Schlachtfeld zu fliehen."

Gillian lachte leise. „Ziemlich harter Tobak. Es gibt unzählige Geschichten, in denen die Königin erscheint und sie sind oft vermischt mit anderen Wesen aus der Mythologie wie den keltischen Thuata de Dannan. Bei allem schienen mir immer mehrere Sachen vermengt zu sein. Es ist nahezu unmöglich, zu unterscheiden, was zusammengehört, und was später hinzugefügt wurde."

Gillian rieb sich unbewußt über die Narben an ihrem Brustkorb. Das tat sie manchmal, wenn sie in Gedanken war. Die Narben, die der Vampaneze Murlough ihr verpasst hatte, schmerzten noch immer. Sie sah zu Larten hinüber, der ihr aufmerksam zuhörte. „Aber über ihre Anhänger, die _Schattentänzer_ habe ich so gut wie nichts herausgefunden."

Larten wurde unruhig.

„Sie haben sie angebetet, und im Gegenzug Fähigkeiten erhalten. Sie konnten Dunkelheit heraufbeschwören. Aber mehr ist in den Legenden nicht erhalten. Zumindest nicht in den Legenden, die sich die Menschen erzählen."

Gillian blickte ihrem Meister fest in die Augen. „Wenn ich mehr über die _Schattentänzer _wissen will, muß ich in anderen Quellen forschen. Ich muß die Legenden, die die Vampire über sie erzählen, hören."

Der Vampir gab ein missbilligendes Grunzen von sich. „Das habe ich getan…es gibt nicht viel zu erfahren."

„Vielleicht hast du etwas übersehen…"

Larten Crepsley stand aus dem Sessel auf, und begann im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

Gillian redete auf ihn ein: „Die Bibliothek der Vampire ist groß. Es ist schwer, etwas zu finden. Aber ich habe in sechs Jahren gelernt, wie man in Bibliotheken findet, was man sucht", beschwor sie ihn.

„Woher weißt du von der Bibliothek der Vampire? Ich habe dir nie von ihr erzählt."

„Gavner Purl hat mir geraten…"

„Du hast dich mit Gavner getroffen?". Larten Crepsley fühlte, es ihm einen Stich versetzte.

„Wir sind uns begegnet…" Verdammt, dachte Gillian, warum läuft dieses Gespräch so schlecht?

„Larten. Bring mich zum Berg der Vampire und stell mich dem Rat vor."

Crepsley verzog das Gesicht. „Deswegen bist du also hier!"

Gillian sprang nun ebenfalls auf: „Ich würde alleine gehen, aber ich kenne den Weg nicht."

„Du kannst nicht alleine gehen", knurrte der Vampir wütend.

„Dann geh mit mir! Stell mich dem Rat vor, damit ich darum bitten kann, die Bibliothek der Vampire besuchen zu dürfen."

Sie wollte seine Hand ergreifen, aber er zog sie zurück. „Du hast alles schon geplant, nicht wahr?"

„Ich denke schon länger darüber nach, ja."

Der Vampir funkelte sie an. „Und ich Idiot habe geglaubt, du wärest um meiner Willen zurückgekommen. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Du warst schon immer sehr berechnend, Gillian."

Gillian runzelte die Stirn: "Nein, Larten. So ist das nicht. Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst, ich wollte dich sehen."

Der Vampir schnaubte.

„Ich habe sechs Jahre damit verbracht, diese Sache zu studieren! Ich musste dich verlassen, und ein Leben führen, dass ich gehasst habe. Und nun stecke ich in einer Sackgasse. Ich komme nicht weiter. Hilf mir. Geh den Rest des Weges mit mir gemeinsam."

Der Vampir schien zu überlegen. Er sah der Studentin aufmerksam in die Augen, und begriff, wie wichtig es für sie war.

Er seufzte.

Gillian sah, wie es in seinem Gesicht arbeitete. Er überlegte.

Beide schwiegen.

Nach einer Weile flüsterte Gillian: "Wirst du es also tun? Hilf mir herauszufinden, wer ich bin! Bitte…"

Darren Shan stimmte seine E-Gitarre und sein Freund der Schlangenmann Evra stöpselte den Verstärker ein. Sie wollten gerade anfangen zu Proben, für das morgige Konzert, dass sie als Willkommen für die Vampirin Gillian geben wollten, als Larten Crepsley das Zelt unangekündigt betrat: „Pack deine Sachen. Morgen machen wir uns auf den Weg zum Berg der Vampire."

Darren hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt, dass sein Lehrmeister ihm seine Entscheidungen ohne großartige Erklärungen mitteilte - aber diese Ankündigung überraschte ihn trotzdem.

„Zum Berg der Vampire?", rief er schrill. „Was sollen wir denn dort?"

Doch der Vampir war schon wieder verschwunden, und ließ seinen Assistenten und den Schlangenmann recht überrumpelt zurück.

„Tja", sagte Evra. „Das Konzert können wir wohl vergessen."

******


	6. Chapter 6: In der Einöde

**Kapitel 6: In der Einöde**

Larten Crepsley, Darren Shan und Gillian mussten nicht reservieren, um ein Zugabteil für sich zu haben: niemand wagte es, sich zu dem düster aussehenden Mann mit der Narbe und seinen beiden blassen Kindern zu setzen.

Einen großen Teil der Strecke quer durch den Kontinent würden sie mit der Bahn zurücklegen.

Mr Creplsey erklärte murrend, dass in alten Zeiten Vampire die ganze Strecke zu Fuß gegangen wären, egal von wo sie kamen, auch wenn es dann Monate dauerte. Er missbilligte dass heutzutage diese Regeln nicht mehr befolgt würden, doch Darren und Gillian waren froh, dass sie nur den letzten Rest der Reise zu Fuß würden bestreiten müssen; und der würde beschwerlich genug sein.

„Die beschwerliche Anreise diente dazu, die Schwachen auszusondern. Die Vampire der Neuen Welt duldeten niemanden, der sich unter erschwerten Bedingungen nicht behaupten kann."

„Das verstehe ich", sagte Darren. „Aber ist das als Regierungssitz nicht etwas unpraktisch? Was, wenn ich mal einen Obervampir in einer dringenden Angelegenheit sprechen muß?"

„Der Berg der Vampire ist mehr eine Festung, als ein Regierungssitz. Er wurde in Zeiten angelegt, als Vampire noch gejagt wurden. Wir Vampire halten nur losen Kontakt zueinander. Und das ist auch besser so. Anders als in Europa, wo es einen Fürsten in jeder Stadt gibt, dem alle unbedingten Gehorsam schulden. Glaub mir, in der Alten Welt könnten wir nicht so ein freies Leben führen, wie wir es hier tun. Das ist auch einer der Gründe, weshalb ich Europa verlassen habe…"

Darren und Gillian liebten es, wenn Mr Crepsley etwas von vergangen Zeiten erzählte, doch der alte Vampir reagierte mürrisch und schweigsam und ließ sich nichts mehr entlocken und starrte aus dem Fenster auf die eintönige dunkle Landschaft, die draußen vorbeiflog.

„Ich verhungere. Ich hol mir was zu futtern", sagte Darren und verließ das Abteil Richtung Speisewagen.

Gillian blieb mit Larten Crepsley allein zurück. Sie verließ ihren Platz ihm gegenüber und setzte sich neben ihn. Der Vampir sah sie an.

„Du trittst also nicht mehr auf?"

„Darren macht das ganz gut, und es gefällt ihm, also…", er verstummte.

„Aber du liebst es aufzutreten! Du hast oft tagelang an einer neuen Dressur mit Madam Octa gefeilt."

Larten Crepsley zuckte die Schultern und sah aus dem Fenster.

Gillian schmerzte es, zu sehen, wie melancholisch und lethargisch ihr Meister geworden war. Als sie ihm noch als Assistentin gedient hatte, war der alte Vampir lebhafter und besser drauf gewesen.

„Wie macht Darren sich so?", fragte sie daher.

„Er hat sich eingefunden."

Larten Crepsley sah seine ehemalige Schülerin an. „Anfangs hatten wir unsere Schwierigkeiten miteinander, aber inzwischen haben wir uns aneinander gewöhnt." Er lachte leise. „Er hat sogar einmal versucht, mich zu töten."

„Was!?"

Larten Crepsley grinste. „Zweimal sogar, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Das erste Mal habe ich ihn getestet: ich wollte sehen, ob er die Gelegenheit nutzt, wenn ich ihm Madam Octa gebe. Er hat tatsächlich überlegt, ob er ihr befiehlt, mich zu töten." Der Vampir gluckste vergnügt.

Gillian dagegen stand der Mund offen vor Empörung.

„Er hat es ja nicht getan", beschwichtigte Larten sie. „Außerdem wäre mir nichts passiert, ich hatte das Gegengift vorsorglich bereits genommen."

Gillian schauderte bei dem Gedanken an die große Spinne Madam Octa. Sie erinnerte sich noch lebhaft daran, wie sei einst gebissen wurde. Der Gedanke, dass Darren der Spinne befohlen haben konnte, seinen Meister zu beißen, ließ kalte Wut in ihr hochsteigen.

„Das zweite Mal ist er mit einem Messer auf mich losgegangen", fuhr Mr Crepsley fort. „Natürlich hatte er keine Chance."

Gillian fletschte die Zähne: "Dieser kleine, miese…"

Larten unterbrach sie: "Laß ihn in Ruhe, Gillian. Wir haben das geklärt. Es ist in Ordnung."

Gillians Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Ich verstehe dich nicht, Larten."

Der Vampir seufzte und sah sie traurig an:" Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich hätte ihn nie anzapfen dürfen. Es war falsch. Er war ja noch ein Kind."

Gillian wusste nicht, was sie sagen soll.

„Er ist unglücklich, Gillian. Ich habe sein Leben zerstört. Gott, wenn ich bedenke, was für Skrupel ich hatte, dich zu verwandeln. Dabei erfülltest du alle Vorraussetzungen. Und du hast es _gewollt_…Aber er. Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?"

Gillian schluckte. „Du wolltest ihn beschützen."

„Ja." Larten Crepsley nickte. "Aber vielleicht war der Preis zu hoch."

Er verstummte, weil die Tür aufging, und Darren das Abteil betrat. „Mann, es gibt nur Sandwiches." Grummelnd setzte er sich ihnen gegenüber und begann die Folie von einem nicht sehr appetitlich aussehenden Sandwich zu wickeln.

Dann sah er auf, als spüre er, dass er in etwas hineingeplatzt war.

Gillian holte Luft: „In fünf Stunden steigen wir aus. Ich werde mir noch ein wenig die Beine vertreten", sagte sie und verließ das Abteil.

„Hat sie was?", fragte Darren, doch der Vampir antwortete ihm nicht.

Sie stiegen an einem einsamen Bahnhof irgendwo in der Einöde aus, und betraten eine Lagerhalle. Dort warteten zwei Särge auf sie.

Gillian kramte eine Mappe mit Papieren hervor, und überreichte sie Darren." Den nächsten Teil der Strecke werden Master Crepsley und ich im Sarg zurücklegen. Offiziell handelt es sich bei uns um deine verstorbenen Eltern, die du zurück nach hause begleitest, wo sie beerdigt werden sollen. Hier sind die nötigen Papiere."

Darren starrte auf das Bündel amtlich aussehender Dokumente.

„Wir müssen in die Särge, da der Zug von nun an keine Zwischenstopps mehr machen wird, und wir tagsüber sonst keinen Schutz vor der Sonne finden können. Es ist die einfachste Lösung. Wir werden drei Tage und Nächte in den Särgen verbringen müssen", fuhr Gillian fort.

„Auch die Nächte?", fragte Darren. „Warum kommt ihr nicht einfach nachts heraus?"

„Weil du die Särge versiegeln musst. Wenn wir die Grenze überqueren, müssen sie versiegelt sein, oder wir bekommen Ärger mit der Gesundheitsbehörde." Sie kramte in ihrem Rucksack und holte ein paar amtliche Siegel und Aufkleber hervor. „Hier. Die müssen über den Rand zwischen Deckel und Schale, auf beiden Seiten geklebt, und dürfen auf keinen Fall erbrochen werden."

Gillian holte einen Hammer und einen Satz dünner spitzer Nägel hervor. „Außerdem müssen die Särge zugenagelt sein."

Darren erschauerte. „Drei Tage?" Der Gedanke, dass jemand drei Tage und Nächte in einem zugenagelten Sarg verbringen muß, ließ ihn schaudern. Er selbst hatte eine Nacht in seinem eigenen Sarg verbringen müssen, bevor der Vampir ihn wieder ausgegraben hatte. Aber da war er betäubt gewesen.

Gillian nickte:" Wir können es nicht riskieren, dass die Särge durchsucht werden. Erstens würde auffallen, dass die Totenscheine auf jemand anderes ausgestellt sind, und zweitens wäre es unschön, wenn man das hier entdeckte…" Sie hob den Deckel des einen Sarges, griff durch einen Schlitz im Futter und förderte ein paar Blutkonserven zutage. „Du siehst, wir sind versorgt."

Mr Crepsley mischte sich ein: "Drei Tage in einem Sarg, sind nicht viel, ich habe schon weitaus längere Zeit in einem verbracht", kletterte in seinen hinein, und schloß den Deckel ohne viel Federlesens.

Gillian sah ihm sehnsüchtig hinterher.

Viel lieber hätte sie sich einen Sarg mit Larten geteilt…

Sobald der Sarg sich geschlossen hatte, trat Gillian dichter an Darren heran und zischte ihm zu: "Los, gib mir deinen MP3-Player!"

Darren protestierte: "Nein, was soll ich dann drei Tage lang…"

„Eben!", zischte Gillian, und warf einen Seitenblick zu dem Sarg in dem Larten Crepsley lag, als hätte sie Angst, dass der Vampir sie hören konnte.

Darren grummelte, griff aber in seine Tasche und zog den Player hervor. Er hatte keine Chance. Wenn er ihn nicht freiwillig herausrückte, würde Gillian ihn sich sowieso mit Gewalt nehmen.

Er drückte der Vampirin den Player und die Kopfhörer in die fordernd ausgestreckte Hand, und sie grinste triumphierend. Darren bekam ein Gefühl dafür, wie seine kleine Schwester sich manchmal gefühlt haben musste.

Dann kletterte Gillian ebenfalls in ihren Sarg, und Darren sah ihr mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Schadenfreude zu. Also hatte sie nur vor Crepsley so cool getan, in Wahrheit machte es ihr doch was aus. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ihr die Zunge herauszustrecken, bevor sie den Deckel über sich schloß.

Gillian zog eine Grimasse und streckte ihm ebenfalls die Zunge heraus.

Dann klappte der Deckel zu.

Darren Shan setzte eine Brechstange an, und hebelte den Deckel des Sarges auf. Das war gar nicht so leicht, die Nägel waren lang und tief ins Holz getrieben worden. Er kam schnell ins schwitzen, trotz der winterlichen Temperaturen, die draußen herrschten.

Während er sich voranarbeitete, fragte er sich, wessen Sarg er gerade öffnete.

Beide waren identisch.

Er war sich nicht sicher, wem er lieber zuerst begegnen wollte: Einer übel gelaunten Gillian oder einem mürrischen Mr Crepsley.

Knirschend stemmte er den Deckel hoch und sah auf die schlafende Gillian hinab. Sie hatte sich auf die Seite gerollt und die Knie auf dem engen Raum zu sich herangezogen, so dass sie in Embryohaltung da lag. Ihre Hände hatte sie unter ihren Kopf gezogen, und wie sie so dalag, sah sie sehr friedlich aus. Und schön. Wie Schneewittchen, mit ihrer blassen Haut und ihrem schwarzen Haar.

Die Vampirin schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte ihn an. "Sind wir da?"

„Ja."

„Endlich." Gillian stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, setzte sich auf, und begann ihre tauben Gliedmaßen zu strecken. Sie räkelte und dehnte sich wie eine Katze, und Darren machte sich daran, den zweiten Sarg aufzustemmen.

Gillian war aus dem Sarg gestiegen und kam zu ihm herüber. Sie stopfte ihm seinen MP3-Player in die Jackentasche: „Die Batterien sind seit einer Ewigkeit alle", grummelte sie.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Danke?", grinste Darren sie an.

Gillian streckte ihm wieder die Zunge raus, und besah sich eine große Kiste, die hierher geliefert worden war.

Darren hatte die meißten Nägel entfernt und stemmte den Deckel hoch, so dass ein splitterndes Geräusch erklang. Er sah auf den Vampir herunter, der ruhig und auf dem Rücken da lag, mit den Armen über dem Bauch gefaltet, als hätte er sich drei Tage lang nicht bewegt. Dunkle Augen funkelten ihn aus einem faltigen Gesicht an. Crepsley war schon wach.

„Wakey, Wakey", sagte Darren grinsend, in Anspielung darauf, was der Vampir zu ihm gesagt hatte, als dieser ihn aus seinem Grab befreit hatte. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass ihre Situation jetzt umgedreht war.

Mr Crepsley grinste zurück, und erhob sich, wie Dracula im Film aus seinem Sarg.

Gillian hatte indes die Kiste geöffnet und zog Ausrüstung und Schutzkleidung hervor.

„Was ist das?", grummelte Mr Crepsley.

„Kleidung gegen extreme Kälte", antwortete Gillian, und verteilte alles auf drei Haufen.

„So etwas brauchen wir nicht", grollte der Vampir.

„Wir nicht, aber Darren", sagte seine Studentin, und reichte dem Halbvampir einen Schneeanzug aus dickem Nylon, mit Kapuze mit Pelzbesatz, wie ein Arktisforscher ihn tragen mochte.

„Von mir aus", sagte Mr Crepsley, und erleichtert zog Darren den Anzug an, denn draußen herrschte klirrende Kälte, und die Lagerhalle in der sie sich befanden, war keinen Deut besser.

Gillian beförderte eine Dose mit einer dicken fettartigen Paste hervor und gab sie Darren: "Hier. Du musst dein Gesicht und deine Hände einreiben, um deine Haut vor der Kälte zu schützen."

Darren griff mit zwei Fingern in die farblose Paste und begann sich einzuschmieren.

Gillian ging zu ihrem Meister fuhr mit einem Finger durch die Paste und hob die Hand. Sanft sagte sie: "Lass mich deine Narbe einschmieren. Sie wird in der Kälte aufreißen."

Der Vampir wollte protestieren, doch Gillian schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Du hast bereits bewiesen, dass du hart genug für den Weg bist." Und sie schmierte ihm einen dicken Klacks Fett auf die Narbe.

Mr Crepsley ließ es über sich ergehen, aber Gillian beließ es nicht bei der Narbe: sie verlief ohnehin über seine ganze linke Gesichtshälfte und Stirn, so dass sie einfach die überschüssige Creme auf dem Rest des Gesichts verteilte. Larten grummelte, als er bemerkte, was sie tat, und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und hielt sie fest.

„Stell dich nicht so an." Gillian sah ihm in die Augen. „Wenn du dich ein wenig mehr um deine Haut kümmern würdest, wärest du nicht so faltig."

Larten fletschte die Zähne: "Ich dachte, du magst mich meines guten Aussehens wegen", knurrte er.

Gillian grinste: "Ganz genau. Und deswegen will ich, dass du auch noch in hundert Jahren gut aussiehst."

Und zu Darrens Verwunderung ließ der alte Vampir es zu, dass sie ihm das Gesicht einschmierte, und danach auch noch die Hände.

Gillian grinste zufrieden.

Sie drehte sich beschwingt um und kletterte in einen der Kälteanzüge.

„Den Anzug brauchst du nicht!", sagte Larten aufgebracht. „Für Darren mag das angehen, aber es ist deine erste Reise zum Berg der Vampire! Du musst dich erst noch beweisen!"

Gillian sah ihn trotzig an. "Auf keinen Fall, Larten! Ich setze meine Haut nicht diesen Temperaturen aus! Von mir aus, könnt ihr Vampire alle herumlaufen wie alte Mumien, aber ich will mein jugendliches Aussehen, noch mindestens achtzig Jahre behalten!"

Und trotzig zog sie den Reißverschluß zu. Sie begann ihr eigenes Gesicht mit der Fettcreme einzuschmieren.

„Gillian!", donnerte der Vampir.

Doch die Vampirin fauchte zurück:" Du bist der Einzige der auf diese alten Regeln besteht! Gavner Purl geht auch mit Schutzkleidung!"

Erstaunt sah er sie an.

Ruhiger fuhr sie fort: "Alle gehen inzwischen mit Ausrüstung, Larten. Es ist lange her, seit du das letzte Mal da gewesen bist. Sie reden sogar davon, einen Hubschrauberlandeplatz einzurichten."

Aller Zorn war von dem alten Vampir gewichen, und er sah hilflos aus.

Sanft nahm sie seine Hand und sprach:" Die Zeiten ändern sich. Du kannst dich nicht ewig gegen die Neuerungen der Technologie stellen. Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du diese alte Härteprüfung erneut ablegst, General Vur Horston."

„Nenn mich nicht so", knurrte der Vampir.

Sie bückte sich und hob den dritten und letzten Anzug auf und hielt ihn ihm hin: "Nur bis zum Berg. Dann ziehen wir uns wieder um. Der Aufstieg wird schwer genug", sagte sie.

Der Vampir starrte sie an.

Und dann, zu Darren Shans grenzenloser Verblüffung, griff Larten Crepsley nach dem Anzug und zog ihn über seine Klamotten.

Die drei verließen bald darauf die Lagerhalle und machten sich zu Fuß auf den Weg. Vor ihnen breitete sich eine glitzernde weiße Schneelandschaft aus, die unter dem Sternenhimmel funkelte.

Darren und Gillian tollten voraus und bewarfen sich mit Schnee, während der alte Vampir schweigend folgte.

Je näher sie dem Ziel ihrer Reise kamen, desto ausgelassener und fröhlicher wurde Gillian und desto aufgeregter Darren.

Doch Larten Crepsley schien es nicht eilig zu haben, den Berg der Vampire zu erreichen.

Etwas schien ihn zu bedrücken, doch weder Darren noch Gillian bemerkten es.

Sie waren zu verzaubert von der fantastischen Landschaft im ewigen Eis um sie herum und von dem Gesang der Wölfe. Die Stimmen der Wölfe, ihrer Brüder und Schwestern, begleiteten sie einen guten Teil des Weges bis zum Berg der Vampire.

******


	7. Chapter 7: Vampire Mountain

**Kapitel 7: Vampire Mountain**

Sie mussten einen reißenden Fluß überqueren und die steilen Hänge eines vereisten Berges erklimmen. Zum Glück hatte Gillian Seile und Kletterhaken dabei und mehr als einmal wäre Darren beinahe gestürzt. Sie hatten sich aneinander gebunden, und Gillians starke Hand bewahrte Darren einmal davor in einen gähnenden Abgrund zu stürzen.

Schließlich erreichten sie eine Öffnung in der Bergflanke und begaben sich in das Innere des Berges der Vampire.

Es war sehr dunkel, und sie mussten Fackeln entzünden, die in einer Nische bereitlagen.

Es konnte also nicht mehr weit sein.

Der Tunnel führte auf einmal fast senkrecht in die Höhe und das Klettern wurde schwierig. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit erweiterte sich der Tunnel zu einer kleinen Höhle, in der sie zu Darrens Erleichterung erst einmal Rast machten. Irgendwo tief unter ihnen rauschte ein Fluß.

Hier zogen sie ihre Schutzanzüge aus, und Gillian zauberte ein mitternachtsblaues Kleid, wie sie es so gerne trug, aus ihrem Rucksack zutage.

„Hast du das die ganze Zeit mitgeschleppt?", fragte Darren verblüfft.

„Natürlich. Ich will doch gut aussehen, wenn man mich den Vampiren vorstellt."

Und in aller Seelenruhe trug sie mit geübten Bewegungen Make up auf, und bürstete ihr langes Haar.

Auch für Darren hatte sie Ersatzkleidung dabei, und für Larten Crepsley zauberte sie seinen geliebten roten Mantel hervor.

Der Vampir konnte sich ein glückliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen und zog ihn an.

Von der Höhle aus führten vier verschiedene Gänge in vier verschiedene Richtungen, und Darren fragte Mr Crepsley, woher er wisse, wo er lang muß.

„Der Weg ist gekennzeichnet", sagte er und deutete auf einen kleinen Pfeil in Bodennähe, der in die Wand eingeritzt war.

„Und wohin führen die anderen Gänge?"

Creplsey zuckte mit den Schultern. "Manche sind Sackgassen, manche sind unerforscht. Es gibt keine Karte des Berges. Zieht also niemals auf eigene Faust los, und haltet euch stets an die Markierungen. Der Berg ist ein wahres Labyrinth und ihr wäret nicht die Ersten, die in die Tunnel verschwinden und nie wieder auftauchen."

Darren schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

Gillian dagegen schien die Enge und die Dunkelheit nichts auszumachen.

Sie brachen wieder auf, und kamen bald darauf an einen Tunnel, der mit dicken schweren Spinnenweben verhangen war.

„Mr Crespley!", rief Darren begeistert aus.

„Was ist?"

„Eine Spinne!", und Darren deutete auf eine Nische in der Ecke in der eine große und gefährlich aussehende Spinne saß.

„Ach so. Ja, davon gibt es hier Hunderte."

„Was?!", rief Gillian schrill.

Der Vampir sah seine Schülerin mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

Daran hatte er nicht gedacht.

Das konnte zu einem Problem werden.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Gillian. Sie sind nicht giftig, ihr Biss ist nicht schlimmer als ein Wespenstich." Er blickte streng auf sie herab.

Gillian straffte die Schultern.

Sie nickte. „Geht vor", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Das ließ Darren sich nicht zweimal sagen. Grinsend schob er die Spinnweben beiseite und registrierte schadenfroh, wie dutzende der haarigen Tiere in dem Schein seiner Fackel davon huschten.

Larten Crepsley folgte und Gillian holte noch einmal tief Luft und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Die Augen starr auf den Rücken im roten Mantel gerichtet, folgte sie dem Mann durch den Tunnel.

Am anderen Ende kamen sie wieder in eine Höhle und grinsend wartete Darren darauf, dass Crepsley und Gillian erschienen. Der orangerote Haarschopf erschien bald im Durchgang, ein paar Spinnenweben hatten sich in ihm verhangen. Doch dann musste Darren die Augen zusammenkneifen, um etwas zu erkennen. Ihm war, als wäre der Tunnel dunkler, als er es eben noch gewesen war, die Spinnen und ihre Weben verschwanden in der Dunkelheit, aus der Gillian auftauchte, als käme sie aus den Tiefen eines Sees.

Darren rieb sich die Augen.

Es war wohl einen optische Täuschung gewesen. Schließlich hatte Gillian keine Fackel, und er, Darren, war mit der einzigen Lichtquelle vorausgegangen. Deswegen war der Tunnel mit einem Mal so dunkel.

In der Höhle wagte Gillian es, wieder zu atmen, und streifte angewidert die Spinnweben von sich ab, die sich in ihrem Haar und ihrem Kleid verfangen hatten.

Mr Crepsley blickte wohlwollend auf sie herab.

Wenigstens hatte sie sich beherrscht und keinen Aufstand gemacht. Er hatte einen hysterischen Anfall befürchtet.

„Wir sind da", sagte er und deutete auf eine massive Holztür, die den einzigen weiterführenden Tunnel verschloss.

Darren und Gillian warfen sich aufgeregte Blicke zu, als Mr Crepsley kräftig an die Tür klopfte. Drei Mal.

Schließlich war auf der anderen Seite ein Geräusch zu vernehmen, und sie wurde geöffnet.

Gleißendes Licht fiel in den Tunnel. Nach der langen Wanderung durch die dunklen Gänge waren sie wie geblendet und hielten schützend ihre Hände vor die Augen, bis sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten.

Ein hagerer dunkelgrün gekleideter Mann trat heraus und musterte sie prüfend. Er trug einen mittelalterlichen Brustpanzer und einen langen Speer mit einer Metallspitze.

„Stellt euch der Wache vor", befahl er barsch.

„Mein Name ist Larten Crepsley, und ich suche den Rat der Fürsten", erwiderte der Vampirmeister. „Die sind meine Begleiter, mein Abkömmling Gillian und mein Assistent, der Halbvampir Darren Shan."

„Ihr seid willkommen, Larten Crepsley. Bürgt ihr für eure Begleiter?"

„Gewiß." Crepsley nickte.

„So tretet ein und gehabt euch wohl."

Er machte Platz und Darren Shan, Larten Crepsley und Gillian betraten den Palast der Vampire.

Die Hallen waren im Gegensatz zu dem Rest des Berges nicht naturbelassen, sondern kunstvoll bearbeitet. Sie alle unterschieden sich sehr, und waren aus verschiedenen Epochen und in verschiedenen Stilen erbaut, so dass manche düster und rußgeschwärzt, andere elegant und mit Marmor gefließt daher kamen. Überall brannten Fackeln, denn es gab keine Fenster oder sonstwie geartete Durchlässe und man verlor schnell die Orientierung.

Überall standen Wachen, und in den Hallen und auf den Gängen begegnete man immer wieder anderen Vampiren.

Eine Wache führte sie in das Innere des Palastes, und wies ihnen Quartiere zu.

Gillian und Darren sollten sich eine kleine Kammer teilen, die gerade einmal das Nötigste enthielt: zwei Pritschen zum Schlafen sowie einen Tisch und zwei Stühle.

Gillian rümpfte die Nase, doch Darren war nach der Eiswüste alles Recht, was nach einem bewohnbaren Raum aussah. Wenigstens war es im Berg nicht kalt, die vielen Fackeln und Feuerstellen sorgten für eine angenehme Temperatur.

Larten Crepsley bekam ein eigenes Quartier gleich nebenan.

Die Wache ging und ließ sie allein, und Mr Crepsley bestand darauf, dass sie sich ausruhten, auch wenn Darren viel zu aufgeregt war, und am liebsten sofort den Palast erkundet hätte.

Stunden später holte er Darren und Gillian in ihrem Quartier ab, da hatte Darren bereits jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

Der alte Vampir führte seine Schülerin und seinen Assistenten in eine der prunkvolleren Hallen, wo Vampire sich in Grüppchen an Tischen oder in Nischen unterhielten.

Alle warfen den Neuankömmlingen neugierige Blicke zu.

Larten Crepsley ignorierte es, und schlenderte selbstbewusst durch die Halle auf seinen alten Freund zu: Gavner Purl.

„Ah, Larten", begrüßte dieser ihn erfreut. „Du bist also gekommen." Die beiden umarmten sich, doch konnte Gillian nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass Lartens Begrüßung ein wenig frostig ausfiel.

Gavner Purl wandte sich Gillian zu: "Meine Liebe. Eine Augenweide wie immer." Und er nahm ihre Hand und drückte einen feuchten Schmatzer darauf. Darren neben ihr kicherte, und sie warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Gavner Purl kam schnaufend aus der Verbeugung nach oben, und hielt Darren zur Begrüßung eine Hand hin.

„Darren Shan. Mein Assistent", stellte Larten Crepsley ihn vor.

Purl betrachtete Darren interessiert. „Natürlich, wer sonst. Zweifelsohne das jüngste Gesicht in diesen Hallen seit Jahrhunderten."

Er sah Larten Crepsley bedeutungsschwanger an, doch dieser sagte nichts weiter dazu.

„Eure Ankunft hat sich herumgesprochen wie ein Lauffeuer. Alle wollen einen Blick werfen auf Larten Crepsleys Assistenten und seine Schülerin", raunte Gavner Purl seinem Freund zu.

Crepsley verzog das Gesicht: "Das habe ich befürchtet."

„Da kommt Seba!", rief Gavner Purl und stieß Crepsley den Ellbogen in die Seite.

Mr Crepsley wirbelte herum.

Am anderen Ende des Saales war ein Vampir erschienen, der sich ganz in Rot kleidete. Mit langen Schritten durchmaß er die Halle und steuerte geradewegs auf sie zu.

Aller Augen waren nun auf sie gerichtet.

Gillians Herz pochte. Seba ? Seba Nile ? Das war der Name des Mannes, der Larten einst zu einem Vampir gemacht hatte.

Larten Crepsley blickte dem alten Mann entgegen und verbeugte sich respektvoll, als dieser nahe war. Sein Gesicht war alt und faltig und seine Augen streng, doch nicht unfreundlich.

Er wartete, dass Crepsley sich wieder erhob, und breitete dann die Arme aus.

Meister und Abkömmling umarmten sich mit kräftigem Druck, und klopften sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern.

Gillian hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Larten jemanden so herzlich umarmte.

Dann lösten sie sich voneinander und der alte Vampir besah sich neugierig die Begleiter seines ehemaligen Schülers.

„Seba Nile, darf ich dir vorstellen? Dies ist die Vampirin Gillian, mein Abkömmling."

Gillians Herz pochte vor Aufregung. Sie ging hinunter auf ein Knie und beugte das Haupt, so dass ihr langes Haar ihr ins Gesicht viel, und sie nicht sehen konnte, wie Seba Nile anerkennend eine Augenbraue hob. „Wie ich sehe, kennt sie die alten Sitten. Aber das habe ich bei diesem Lehrmeister auch nicht anders erwartet." Er lächelte Larten wohlwollend zu. "Erhebe dich, Vampirin Gillian."

Im Saal war es inzwischen still geworden. Alle lauschten der ersten Begegnung zwischen Larten Creplseys Abkömmlingen und Seba Nile, einem der ältesten Vampire.

Er bot Gillian seine Hand, und dem Ritual entsprechend nahm Gillian sie und legte seine Fingerknöchel an ihre Stirn, wobei sie erneut respektvoll das Haupt beugte: "Es ist mir eine Ehre, Seba Nile", raunte sie.

Dann erst hob sie den Kopf und wagte es, dem Mann ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Er war wirklich sehr alt.

Er hielt ihre Hand noch einen Moment und lächelte sie an. Dann wandte er sich an Larten: "Eine gute Wahl. Sie ist zweifelsohne die schönste Frau in diesen Hallen seit zweihundert Jahren."

Gillian errötete, und war froh, dass der alte Obervampir seine Aufmerksamkeit nun Darren Shan zuwandte.

„Und dies ist der Halbvampir Darren Shan, mein Assistent."

Seba Nile runzelte die Stirn: "Du und ein Assistent, Larten? Und dann auch noch so einen jungen…"

Darren war sichtlich verunsichert. Gerade wollte er es der Vampirin nachmachen und in eine Verbeugung gehen, da griff die Hand des alten Vampirs nach seinem Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf von links nach rechts. Er besah sich den Jungen mit stechenden Augen.

Im Saal war ein aufgeregtes Flüstern zu vernehmen.

Seba ließ Darren los, und sagte knapp: "Darüber werden wir später reden. Ich habe zu tun."

Larten neigte das Haupt und alle sahen Seba Nile hinterher, wie er die Halle erneut durchquerte und in einem Tunnel verschwand.

Kaum hatte er den Saal verlassen wurde das Gemurmel der Schaulustigen lauter, und die anwesenden Vampire tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand, über die Begegnung, derer sie soeben Zeuge geworden waren.

Larten Crepsley verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Gehen wir."

Gillian, Darren und Gavner Purl folgten dem Vampir mit dem orangeroten Haar aus dem Saal heraus.

******


	8. Chapter 8: Basker Wrent Halle

**Kapitel 8: Basker-Wrent-Halle**

Sie betraten die Hallen, die als Sporthallen bekannt waren.

Larten Crepsley wollte diese Hallen möglichst schnell durchqueren, doch Darren blieb fasziniert stehen, und besah sich einen Zweikampf zwischen zwei Vampiren.

Es ging alles sehr schnell, und der Sieger stand schnell fest.

Sie kamen an einer Grube vorbei über der schwankende Holzplanken befestigt waren. Hier fand ein Spiel statt, bei dem es darum ging, den Gegner mit einer langen Stange in die Grube zu stoßen.

Eine Frau stand alleine auf den Planken und schwang mit wuchtigen Schlägen ihre Stange gegen die Luft.

Als sie an der Grube vorbei gingen, hielt sie inne, und sah sie neugierig an.

„Hey!", rief sie herrisch. „Du da!"

Gillian blieb stehen und sah zu der Frau hoch.

„Ja du. Neuankömmling." Die Vampirin trug ein weißes Hemd und eine beigefarbene Hose. Ihr langes dunkles Haar war zu einem dicken Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sie war nicht hübsch, ihre Züge waren zu hart und ihre Haut wettergegerbt.

Mit einem überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck sah sie auf die zierliche Gillian herab.

„Das ist Arra Sails", raunte Gavner Purl ihr zu. „Sie ist der Champion auf den Planken, niemand hat sie je besiegt."

Arra Sails…

„Wie sieht es aus. Traust du dich auf die Planken?", fragte Arra herausfordernd.

Larten war schon ein ganzes Stück voraus gegangen. Er war stehengeblieben, sah aber weder Gillian noch Arra Sails ins Gesicht, verfolgte jedoch das Gespräch zwischen den beiden Frauen.

„Nein…", sagte Gillian zögerlich. "Nein, danke." Mit düsterer Mine wollte Gillian an der Grube vorbeigehen, doch Arra Sails lief neben ihr auf den schwankenden Planken her, und verhöhnte sie: "Nein Danke? Du lehnst eine Herausforderung ab? Was für einen Feigling hat Larten Crepsley denn da angezapft?"

Gillian blieb stehen.

Sie biß sich auf die Unterlippe.

Sie sah zu Larten herüber, als erhoffe sie ein Zeichen, ob er wolle, dass sie gegen Arra kämpfe oder nicht. Doch Larten schwieg und tat so, als wären Arra und Gillian Luft.

Sie blickte ihrer Herausforderin in die Augen, und als sie die Genugtuung und den Spott in ihrem Gesicht sah, nickte Gillian: "Also gut. Ich nehme die Herausforderung an."

Arra Sails stemmte triumphierend die Arme in die Hüften.

Einige Vampire waren stehen geblieben, und hatten gespannt verfolgt, was vor sich ging. Nun kamen mehr und mehr aus den Weiten der Halle und versammelten sich um die Grube.

Ein stämmiger Vampir mit nacktem Oberkörper reichte Gillian eine Stange, die sie probehalber in der Hand wog, und dann ein paar Mal herumwirbelte.

Darren Shans Herz klopfte bis zum Hals.

Gillian würde gegen diese Vampirin kämpfen müssen, die angeblich noch niemand besiegt hatte. Als sie Gillian einen Feigling geschimpft und damit auch Mr Crepsley indirekt beleidigt hatte, war Darren sehr wütend geworden, und hatte sich gewünscht, Gillian würde das nicht auf ihnen sitzen lassen. Aber jetzt war er besorgt, um die zierliche Vampirin.

Sie schwang den Stock allerdings mit Leichtigkeit, und es sah schon recht gekonnt aus.

Gillian kletterte elegant auf die Planken, und stellte sich kampfbereit hin, mühelos die Balance haltend.

Arra Sails nahm gegenüber von ihr Aufstellung.

Das Publikum war nun noch größer und ein aufgeregtes Raunen ging durch den Saal.

Die beiden Vampirinnen standen sich auf den schwankenden Brettern gegenüber und schlugen zur Begrüßung ihre Stangen aneinander.

Arra Sails lächelte und glaubte sich haushoch überlegen.  
Gillian lächelte nicht, sondern suchte in der Menge unter ihr nach dem Gesicht von Larten Crepsley.

Bevor sie ihn jedoch ausfindig machen konnte, klatschte der stämmige Vampir in die Hände und gab somit das Zeichen zum Angriff.

Arra Sails zögerte nicht, und griff sofort an. Sie holte aus und ließ die Stange in einem hohen Bogen auf Gillian hinuntersausen.

Gillian wich hastig mehrere Schritte zurück, und blockte den Schlag mit ihrer Stange. Sie brauchte beide Hände, um die Wucht des Schlages abzufangen, und wurde beinahe in die Knie gezwungen.

Sie lehnte sich gar nicht erst gegen die stärkere Gegnerin auf, sondern tänzelte weitere Schritte nach hinten, sprang auf die nächst gelegene Planke und stieß das Ende ihres Stockes blitzschnell nach dem Gesicht von Arra.

Jedoch nicht schnell genug. Arra Sails hatte den Schlag kommen sehen, und wich ihm mühelos aus, und holte erneut zu einem kräftigen Schlag aus.

Gillian wich wieder zurück, bemüht aus der Reichweite des Stockes zu kommen; und stand am Ende der Planken.

Weiter konnte sie nicht zurückweichen, oder sie würde in die Grube fallen und hätte verloren.

Darren Shan sah mit angehaltenem Atem, wie Gillian schon nach wenigen Sekunden in die Enge getrieben war. Er erwartete, dass die kleine Vampirin unter dem nächsten Schlag hindurchschlüpfen würde, oder einen Schlag andeutete, um auf die andere Seite zu hüpfen, und Raum zu gewinnen. Er hatte Gillian schon kämpfen sehen. Und auch wenn die andere stärker und erfahrener war, so war Gillian doch schnell und wendig, und konnte bestimmt noch eine Weile auf den Planken aushalten.

Doch das tat sie nicht.

Sie machte einen Schritt rückwärts, trat in die Luft, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel von den Planken in die Grube.

Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Menge. Der Kampf war viel zu schnell vorüber, und keiner der Gegner hatte auch nur einen Treffer gesetzt.

Ungläubig sah Darren wie Gillian sich in der Grube aufrichtete, den Staub von ihrem Kleid klopfte und sich von dem stämmigen Vampir, der die Spiele beaufsichtigte, aus der Grube helfen ließ.

Hatte sie nicht gesehen, dass sie schon ganz am Rand stand?

Die Menge murmelte enttäuscht.

Auch Arra Sails auf den Planken verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht.

Das war viel zu einfach gewesen.

Und sie hatte der Vampirin nicht einmal einen Schlag versetzen können.

Gillian sah mit unbewegter Mine zu ihrer Gegnerin hoch, und nickte ihr anerkennend zu.

Dann wendete sie sich ab, und wollte gehen.

„Halt!", spie Arra aus. "Willst du keine Revanche?"

Gillian sah über die Schulter. „Wozu? Ihr habt gewonnen. Ihr seid zweifelsohne die Beste."

Obwohl in ihrer Stimme kein Sarkasmus lag, kochte Arra vor Wut.

Hilflos musste sie mitansehen, wie die Vampirin an Larten Crepsleys Seite die Halle verließ.

Dann entdeckte sie ein Gesicht in der Menge, das staunend zu ihr hoch sah. Sie hatte eine Idee.

„Was ist mit dir, Halbvampir?"

Darren zuckte zusammen. „Mit mir?"

„Traust du dich auf die Planken?"

Ein aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr erhob sich um ihn herum:

„Er ist doch nur ein Halbvampir!"

„Er ist ein Kind!"

„Keine Chance…"

„Unfair…"

In Darrens Ohren rauschte es.

Er war knallrot im Gesicht, als Arra nachsetzte: "Ach, schon gut. Vergiss es. Dies ist schließlich kein Kinderspielplatz!" Sie grinste fies und schwang den Stab.

„Na gut", knurrte Darren. „Ich mach es."

In dieser Nacht konnte Darren nicht schlafen. Alles tat ihm weh, er war von Arra Sails grün und blau geschlagen worden.

Aber er hatte der Vampirin auch ein paar Schläge versetzt, und sie hatte ihm anerkennend die Hand gereicht!

Er stöhnte und versuchte, sich auf die andere Seite zu legen, aber die tat genauso weh.

Gillian, auf der Pritsche ihm gegenüber, seufzte und stand auf. Sie wühlte in ihrem Rucksack und kam mit einer Salbe zu ihm. "Zieh deinen Pullover aus. Ich reibe dich ein."

„Nicht nötig", knurrte er, und drehte seinen Kopf zur Wand.

„Stell dich nicht so an", sagte Gillian und begann ihm den Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Weil ihre grobe Behandlung erst Recht weh tat, gab Darren nach, und zog sich widerwillig den Pullover über den Kopf.

Gillian betrachtete die blauen Flecken auf seinem Rücken, und pfiff durch die Zähne.

Sie presste eine wenig Salbe aus der Tube, und begann mit kühlen Fingern die ärgsten Stellen einzureiben. Dann wollte sie auch die Flecken auf seinem Arm verarzten, doch Darren nahm ihr die Tube aus der Hand. "Da komme ich selbst an."

Gillian zuckte die Schultern, und überließ ihm die Salbe.

Sie setzte sich auf die Kante der Pritsche und beobachtete den schmalen Jungen.

Das war ganz schön mutig von ihm gewesen.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte sie. Sie wunderte sich noch immer über ihn.

Darren funkelte sie wütend an. „Na, um Mr Crepsleys Ehre zu retten, nachdem du versagt hast!"

Gillian war verblüfft. Was? Der Junge, der einst versucht hatte, seinen eigenen Meister zu töten, ließ sich jetzt grün und blau schlagen, um seine Ehre zu verteidigen?

„Du…", staunte sie," Du wolltest Lartens Ehre verteidigen?"

„Natürlich!", schnaubte Darren.

Gillian zog anerkennend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was war eigentlich mit dir los, da oben?", fragte er. „Du hast uns ganz schön blamiert."

Blamiert? Gillian wurde wütend. „Ich habe versucht, nicht nur meine Ehre und die von Larten zu retten, sondern auch die von Arra Sails", schnaubte sie.

„Was?!" Darren starrte sie an. Was sollte das denn heißen. Arra Sails Ehre retten? „Du meinst… du willst doch nicht… du willst doch nicht behaupten, du hast absichtlich verloren, damit sie der Champion bleibt."

„Vielleicht habe ich das getan", sagte Gillian.

Darren traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Du glaubst also, du hättest sie besiegen können?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Gillian nickte: „Ja. Oder schlimmer: schwer verletzen. Das wäre kein guter Anfang in der Vampirgesellschaft gewesen."

Darren rümpfte angewidert die Nase: "Du…du bist so was von arrogant, Gillian!", schnaubte er.

Gillian sah ihn kalt an. „Von mir aus. Glaub, was du willst."

Darren drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr und schwieg.

Gillian starrte ihn noch einen Moment an, und rauschte dann aus dem Zimmer.

Gillian saß ganz alleine in einer der Hallen, vor sich einen Becher mit Blut, den sie kaum angerührt hatte.

Niemand sprach sie an oder setzte sich zu ihr.  
Im Gegenteil, alle schienen einen weiten Bogen um sie zu machen, sie aber zu beäugen und hinter vorgehaltener Hand über sie zu tuscheln.

Mit ihren geschärften Vampirsinnen wäre es ihr leicht möglich gewesen, zu belauschen, was sie sagten, aber sie versuchte, es zu ignorieren. Sie wusste bereits, was über sie gesprochen wurde, und es gefiel ihr gar nicht. Das Wort _Schattentänzer_ war in letzter Zeit öfter gefallen, wenn sie die Hallen betrat. Seit drei Tagen waren die Studentin Larten Crepsleys, sowie sein minderjähriger Assistent, das Gesprächsthema im Palast der Vampire.

Seit Gillian hier war, hatte sie das Gefühl, ihre Kräfte, die Schatten zu bändigen, wären stärker als jemals zuvor. Die undurchdringliche Schwärze in dem Inneren des Berges, war die tiefste Dunkelheit, der sie je begegnet war, und Gillian brannte darauf, ihre Freunde, die Schatten, zu rufen, und zu probieren, was sie konnte.

Doch sie ließ es sein.

Man redete bereits mit Furcht von ihr.

Gillian war froh, dass sie nicht gegen Arra Sails gekämpft hatte. Sie war sicher, dass sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte, und dass die Schatten aus ihr herausgeströmt wären, um sie im Kampf zu unterstützen.

Gillian war sich sicher, dass die Vampire es nicht gut aufgenommen hätten, diese Kräfte an ihr zu sehen.

Sie wusste jedoch auch nicht, woher diese Gerüchte über sie kamen.

Wer wußte von ihrer Fähigkeit und wer hatte sie einen _Schattentänzer_ genannt?

Sie war noch immer nicht den Obervampiren vorgestellt worden, und daher hatte sie auch noch nicht darum bitten können, Einsicht in die Bibliothek der Vampire zu erhalten.

Langsam wurde sie ungeduldig.

Da trat ein schlanker, blonder Vampir in einem hellblauen Gewand an den Tisch. „Du musst Gillian sein. Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört."

Gillian sah auf.

Der Mann lächelte sie freundlich aus blauen Augen an. Er hatte ein schönes Gesicht.

Gillian lächelte nicht zurück.

Der Vampir gab ihr die Hand: "Ich bin Kurda Smahlt. Ich bin einer der Obervampire, und werde demnächst befördert. Darf ich?"

Überrascht zauberte Gillian ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, setzte sie aufrechter hin und sagte: "Aber bitte. Sehr erfreut, Kurda Smahlt."

Er setzte sich der hübschen Vampirin gegenüber.

„Eigentlich sollte ich ja sauer sein", sagte Kurda mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Gillian runzelte die Stirn: "Warum?"

„Nun, bevor ihr hier aufgetaucht seid, war meine Ernennung DAS Thema im Palast, aber seid ihr hier seid, sprechen alle nur noch von Larten Crepsleys minderjährigem Halbvampir und seiner schönen Schülerin." Er lächelte.

„Ich weiß, was man über mich sagt…" seufzte Gillian.

„Dummes Gewäsch! Wenn ihr erst einmal bei den Oberen vorgesprochen habt, wird sich das Gerede bald legen."

„Das hoffe ich. Dann seid ihr wieder das Thema", scherzte Gillian, und Kurda Smahlt lachte leise.

„Wird um jede Ernennung denn so viel Aufhebens gemacht?", fragte Gillian.

Kurda schnalzte verneinend mit der Zunge. „Nein, aber meine Ernennung ist umstritten. Erstens bin ich mit hundertzwanzig Jahren einer der jüngsten Vampire, die für das Amt je nominiert wurden, zweitens sind nicht alle mit meiner Politik einverstanden."

„Und wieso nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Er lächelte: "Ich vertrete die Meinung, wir sollten Frieden mit den Vampaneze schließen."

„Frieden? Aber es herrscht doch kein Krieg", wunderte Gillian sich.

„Richtig. Es herrscht Waffenstillstand. Aber ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir wieder mehr mit einander kommunizieren, und Kompromisse schließen, damit es auch nicht wieder zu einem Krieg kommt."

„Ist eine Kommunikation mit den Vampaneze denn möglich?", fragte Gillian stirnrunzelnd.

„Aber ja! Ich treffe mich gelegentlich mit ihnen! Die letzten dreißig oder vierzig Jahre habe ich damit verbracht, sie aufzuspüren, mit ihnen zu reden und sie besser kennen zu lernen. Dabei habe ich mir auch diese Narben geholt." Er zeigte auf seine linke Wange auf der drei kleine rote Narben sein schönes Gesicht kennzeichneten.

„Ich musste einwilligen, mich von ihnen zeichnen zu lassen. Es war eine Art Friedensangebot, mit dem ich mich ihnen auf Gedeih und Verderb ausliefere."

Gillian wurde blass und fuhr sich unwillkürlich an die Brust, wo drei weitaus längere und tiefere Narben von den Krallen eines Vampaneze prangten. Auch sie war gezeichnet.

Kurda bemerkte nichts, und fuhr fort: „Viele Vampaneze sind bereit, mit uns zu verhandeln. Das Problem ist nur, sie sind nicht so hierarchisch organisiert, wie wir es sind. Es gibt keine Anführer, mit denen man verhandeln könnte."

Er lachte. „Aber was rede ich da. Das alles interessiert euch doch gewiss nicht. Ihr müsst glauben, ich mache Werbung für mein Anliegen, und möchte euch nur als Wähler gewinnen."

Gillian lächelte ihr unschuldigstes Lächeln: "Aber nein, das interessiert mich sehr.

Fahren sie fort, bitte.

Erzählen Sie mir mehr über die Vampaneze."

*******


	9. Chapter 9:Larten Crepsleys Kammer

**Kapitel 9: Larten Crepsleys Kammer und der Gang zur Fürstenhalle**

Zaghaft klopfte Gillian an die Tür zu Larten Crepsleys Kammer.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie ihn kaum zu Gesicht bekommen.

Sie hatte angenommen, dass er sich mit alten Freunden traf, Neuigkeiten austauschte und ganz allgemein seinen Aufenthalt unter seinesgleichen genoß.

Doch als sie ihn vor ein paar Stunden in einer der Hallen gesehen hatte, hatte er zermürbt, übelgelaunt und nachdenklich ausgesehen.

Gillian hatte in den Gängen gewartet, bis ihr Vampirmeister in seine Kammer zurückkehrte, und klopfte nun bei ihm an, weil sie ihn sprechen wollte.

„Herein", kam die Aufforderung und der Vampir sah auf. Als er Gillian erkannte, entspannten sich seine Züge ein wenig.

Gillian schlüpfte in den Raum und schloß die Tür leise hinter sich.

Die Kammer in der Larten Crepsley untergebracht war, war größer als die von Gillian und Darren, hatte eine eigene Feuerstelle und enthielt einen mit rotem Samt ausgeschlagenen Sarg, anstelle der unbequemen Pritschen.

Ihr alter Vampirmeister saß am Tisch und Gillian zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Was bedrückt dich, Larten?", fragte sie gerade heraus.

Der Vampir seufzte.

Er musste es ihnen sowieso bald sagen.

„Morgen ist die Anhörung."

„Was für eine Anhörung? Ich dachte, wir werden den Obervampiren nur vorgestellt?" Gillian sah, wie es in Lartens faltigem Gesicht arbeitete. „Eine Anhörung….ist doch der Auftakt für einen Prozess, oder?"

Larten nickte betrübt.

„Aber…ein Prozess? Warum?" Gillians Magen zog sich zusammen.

„Nun", setzte Larten an. "Zunächst einmal muß ich mich dafür rechtfertigen, gegen das ausdrückliche Verbot einen Minderjährigen anzuzapfen, verstoßen zu haben."

„Zunächst?"

„Dann habe ich meine Schülerin, ohne sie vorher den Oberen vorzuführen, zu einem Vollwertigen Vampir gemacht…"

Gillian wollte etwas sagen, doch Larten sprach weiter. "Und zu guter Letzt, habe ich mich des Mordes an dem Vampaneze Murlough zu verantworten", schloß er.

„Das war doch Notwehr! Er hätte mich und Darren getötet, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst!"

„Ja, aber…"

Diesesmal unterbrach Gillian ihn: „Und mich hast du auch nur verwandelt, um mich zu retten. Genau wie Darren!", rief sie empört.

„Ja, das mag sein. Trotzdem habe ich gegen die Gesetze verstoßen. Daher die Anhörung."

Larten bemühte sich zu Lächeln. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Gillian. Alles wird gut."

Er fasste über den Tisch und tätschelte ihre Hand.

Und eben diese Geste sagte ihr, dass nicht alles gut war.

Gillian hatte zwei Stunden schweigend in einem Tunnel ausgeharrt, der zu den Hallen der Obervampire führte, als sie endlich die Gestalt Gavner Purls ausfindig machte.

Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab, ignorierte die Blicke der Vampire, die ihr entgegen kamen, und eilte dem alten Vampirgalan entgegen: "Gavner Purl!"

Purl war in ein Gespräch mit einem hageren Mann vertieft gewesen und sah überrascht auf: "Nanu, Gillian. Was führt euch denn her?"

Gillian zog ihn am Arm. „Ich muß euch sprechen. Bitte."

Gavner Purl sah sie besorgt an. Die sonst so beherrschte Vampirin wirkte aufgelöst.

„Gewiss, meine Liebe. Gewiss", und zu dem hageren Mann: "Entschuldigt mich."

Der Mann nickte, und entfernte sich.

Gillian hakte sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn in einen der Tunnel, wo sie verborgen vor den Augen und Ohren der anderen reden konnten.

Gavner strich sich nervös über sein Oberlippenbärtchen. „Was gibt es?"

Gillian war aufgeregt. „Es geht um Larten. Er steckt doch nicht in Schwierigkeiten, oder?"

Der Vampir holte ein kariertes Taschentuch hervor und strich sich feine Schweißperlen von der Oberlippe. „Nein, nein. Wo denkt ihr hin."

„Aber… die Anhörung. Ihm wird vorgeworfen…"

„Alles wird in Ordnung kommen, mein Täubchen, macht euch keine Sorgen."

Gillian runzelte wütend die Stirn. Solche Beschwichtigungsversuche hatte sie sich schon von Larten anhören müssen.

Gavner Purl merkte, dass sie sich nicht abspeisen ließ, und versuchte es anders: "Larten Crepsley ist ein angesehenes Mitglied der Vampirgemeinschaft. Die Oberen ehren und respektieren ihn. Sie werden sich seine Gründe und Argumente anhören. Ich bin selbst einer der Oberen. Ich hätte dir nicht geraten, hierher zu kommen, wenn ich geglaubt hätte, dass für meinen Freund Larten oder dich oder meinetwegen Darren Gefahr bestünde."

Das beruhigte Gillian.

Gavner Purl lächelte. Er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuß darauf. „Die Anhörung ist nur Formsache. Danach werdet ihr ein offizielles Mitglied der Gemeinschaft sein, und könnt um Erlaubnis bitten, die Bibliothek zu betreten."

Jetzt funkelten die Augen der Vampirin.

Er beugte sich etwas weiter vor und flüsterte an ihrem Ohr: "Ich habe mich schon ein wenig in der Bibliothek umgesehen. Dort liegt eine Papierrolle für euch bereit, die euch interessieren wird."

Gillian machte große Augen: "Die Schattentänzer?"

Der alte Vampirgalan gluckste vergnügt.

„Oh, Gavner!", stieß Gillian hervor und wurde zappelig.

Gavner Purl war sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst. „Morgen nach der Anhörung können wir uns vielleicht schon in der Bibliothek treffen…", raunte er ihr zu.

Gillian kräuselte die Lippen.

Purl zwinkerte ihr zu und ging dann den Tunnel hinab.

Gillian seufzte und lehnte ihre Wange gegen die kalte Tunnelwand.

Morgen…

Wenn die Anhörung doch erst zuende wäre.

Wenn Larten Crepsley doch bloß keinen Ärger bekäme.

Ärger wegen ihr.

Gillian wurde das taube Gefühl nicht los, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, zum Berg der Vampire zu reisen.

******


	10. Chapter 10: Die Fürstenhalle

**Kapitel 10: Die Fürstenhalle**

Die Fürstenhalle befand sich am höchsten Punkt des Berges. Es gab nur einen einzigen Zugang: einen langen breiten Gang, der von einer Truppe Wachtposten kontrolliert wurde.

Gillian und Darren waren noch nie so hoch gewesen, denn der Zutritt war nur jenen gestattet, die ausdrücklich in die Halle beordert wurden. Grüngekleidete Bewaffnete begleiteten sie hinauf.

Der Tunnel mündete in einer riesigen Höhle, in deren Mitte eine glänzende weiße Kuppel aufragte. Die Wände waren kahl, es gab weder Gemälde noch Fahnen oder Standbilder - es war ein sehr nüchterner Ort.

In der Mitte stand ein Podest mit vier hölzernen Thronsesseln, von denen nur drei besetzt waren.

Davor befanden sich eine Reihe unbequem anmutender langer Bänke, die an Kirchgestühl erinnerte. Die Reihen waren voll besetzt.

Die Wachen blieben an der Tür zurück, und Larten Crepsley ging, gefolgt von Darren Shan und Gillian die lange Reihe der Bänke entlang, mit wehendem rotem Mantel, begleitet von dem Wispern und Tuscheln der anwesenden Obervampire.

Diese Anhörung fand unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt. Nur die Oberen hatten kommen dürfen. Eine Tatsache, die allerlei Mutmaßungen und Unruhe in den Reihen der gewöhnlichen Vampire hervorgerufen hatte.

Larten ging unbeeindruckt bis nach vorne und beugte das Knie vor den drei Fürsten der Vampire, die auf den Thronen saßen.

Gillian und Darren taten es ihm gleich und beugten das Knie und senkten die Häupter.

Ein Zeremonienmeister klopfte mit einem schweren Stab auf den Boden und bat somit um Ruhe, bevor er die Ankömmlinge mit lauter Stimme ankündigte: „Larten Crepsley, ehemals General Vur Horston, und sein Abkömmling die Vampirin Gillian, sowie sein Assistent der Halbvampir Darren Shan."

„Erhebt euch", erklang die raue Stimme des ältesten der Fürsten. „Nehmt Platz, die Anhörung kann beginnen."

Larten erhob sich wieder und nahm auf einem der Stühle direkt zu Füßen der Fürsten Platz, und Gillian und Darren taten es ihm gleich.

Gillian riskierte einen Blick durch ihre schwarzen Ponyfransen zu den Fürsten hinauf.

Sie waren eine einschüchternde Erscheinung.

Der, der gesprochen hatte, war augenscheinlich der älteste von ihnen, älter noch als Seba Nile, ein richtiger Greis mit langem weißem Haar, einem grauen Bart und buschigen Augenbrauen.

Gillian hatte von ihm gehört. Das musste Paris Skyle sein.

Neben ihm saß der jüngste amtierende Fürst Mika Ver Leth: ein düster aussehender Mann mit glänzendem schwarzen Haar, Augen wie glühenden Kohlen und dazu war er noch ganz in schwarz gekleidet.

Gillian schluckte.

Mit dem Mann war nicht gut Kirschen essen.

Neben ihm saß ein gedrungener Mann, indianischer Abstammung, mit auf den Armen und auf den Wangen tätowierten Pfeilen. Gillian hatte von ihm gehört: Das musste Arrow sein!

Der Vierte Platz war leer.

Vancha March war nicht anwesend.

„Larten Crepsley", erhob Paris Skyle das Wort: "Ihr habt den Jungen Darren Shan zu eurem Assistenten gemacht, ihn angezapft und somit zu einem Halbvampir verwandelt, obwohl er zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch minderjährig gewesen ist."

„Ja, das habe ich", sagte Larten Crepsley schlicht.

„Wie kam es dazu?"

Larten überlegte, bevor er sagte:" Er und sein gleichaltriger Freund Steve waren in einer Vorstellung des Cirque du Freak gewesen, wo ich mit meiner Spinne Madam Octa aufzutreten pflegte. Nach der Vorstellung brach Darren in meine Garderobe ein, um Madam Octa zu entwenden, und Steve um mich anzuflehen, ihn zu einem Vampir zu machen."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Der Junge wusste, was ich bin, er hatte ein Bild von mir gesehen, das zu der Zeit entstanden sein muß, als ich noch Vur Horston hieß. Ich lehnte ab, und ließ ihn ziehen, auch wenn er mir drohte, mich ausfindig zu machen und mich vernichten zu wollen."

Ein erneutes Raunen ging durch die Menge, und auch Gillian hörte gebannt zu.

Das hatte sie noch nicht gewusst!

„Selbstverständlich nahm ich mir vor, den Jungen im Auge zu behalten, und ihn notfalls zu töten, falls er Ärger bereiten sollte." Larten warf einen Seitenblick auf Darren. "Aber er war noch jung. Ich dachte, der Hitzkopf würde seine Vorliebe für Vampire bald ablegen."

Paris Skyle nickte. „Du wolltest ihn verschonen. Das spricht für dich. Warum aber machtest du den anderen, Darren Shan, zu einem Halbvampir?"

Gillian war jetzt mindestens so gespannt wie das Publikum.

„Nun…"Larten Crepsley zögerte. „Zunächst einmal musste ich feststellen, dass Darren meine geliebte und äußerst giftige Spinne Madam Octa gestohlen hatte. Und diese wiederum hatte seinen Freund Steve gebissen. Darren kam zu mir und flehte mich an, ihm das Serum zu geben…"

Paris Skyle fuhr sich über den langen Bart. „Du hättest es ihm geben können, ohne von ihm zu verlangen, dein Assistent zu werden."

„Gewiss…", Larten schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. „Ich war beeindruckt von seinem Mut, und von seinem Talent mit der Spinne umzugehen…"

Darren sah seinen Meister überrascht an. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass der Vampir jemals von ihm beeindruckt gewesen war.

„Aber das war nicht der Grund…"

„Was war es dann?" Die Fürsten sahen streng auf Larten Crespley herab.

„Ich wollte ihn beschützen. Ich hatte Grund zu der Annahme, das Mr Tiny hinter dem Jungen her war. Ich wollte verhindern, dass er Mr Tiny in die Hände fällt. Doch ich habe mich geirrt. Mr Tiny wollte nicht Darren. Er wollte Steve."

Diese Erklärung führte zu lauten Zwischenrufen und es dauerte, bis wieder Ruhe einkehrte.

Arrow hatte sich in seinem Thron nach vorne gebeugt und sagte kalt: "Wir Vampire mischen uns nicht in die Angelegenheiten von jenem, der sich Desmond Tiny nennt."

Zustimmende Rufe wurden laut.

Paris Skyle hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ihr habt es selbst gehört: Larten Crepsley wollte den Jungen Darren Shan nur vor jemandem beschützen, der hinter ihm her war. Nun hat derjenige sich an seiner Statt jemand anderes geholt, und Larten Crepsley steht zu seiner Tat und bildet den jungen Shan zu einem guten Halbvampir aus."

„Ja, der Junge ist ein guter Halbvampir!", pflichtete Gavner Purl aus der ersten Reihe bei.

Gillian warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Er ist seit sechs Jahren in meiner Obhut", fügte Larten hinzu. „Er wird nicht gesucht, seine Eltern glauben, er sei tot, wir haben ihn beerdigt, und er hat gelernt, wie man jagt und wie man Menschenblut trinkt. Ich bin bereit, mich um ihn zu kümmern, bis er das Mannesalter erreicht. Und schließlich…" Larten Crepsley warf Mika Ver Leth einen Seitenblick zu: "Wir haben schon Vampire in unsere Gemeinschaft aufgenommen, die weitaus jünger waren, als sie angezapft wurden."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich.

Paris Skyle sorgte mit einer Geste wieder für Ruhe. „Gut. Wir haben genug gehört. Kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt: der Tod des Vampaneze Murlough durch die Hand Larten Crepsleys."

Es wurde still im Saal.

Viele der Anwesenden Oberen hatte davon anscheinend noch nichts gehört.

Larten Crepsley wiegte sorgenvoll sein Haupt. „Ja, ich habe ihn getötet. Aber nur weil ich meine Schutzbefohlenen verteidigt habe. Der Vampaneze Murlough hatte die Halbvampire Gillian und Darren in eine Falle gelockt. Er wollte sie töten. Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Gillian zu retten. Er hatte ihr bereits die Kehle aufgerissen und von ihr getrunken."

Viele im Saal nickten verständnisvoll.

Mika Ver Leth, der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte, beugte sich vor: "Warum wollte er sie töten?"

Larten sah nervös zu ihm auf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich an mir rächen, wegen…"

„Er tötet deine Halbvampire, um sich an dir zu rächen?", fragte Mika bohrend.

Larten ließ sich nicht beirren. „Mich selbst konnte er nicht angreifen, ohne einen Krieg zu riskieren. Aber er konnte sich an meinen Halbvampiren vergreifen. Er wusste, es würde mir wehtun."

Die Menge murmelte zustimmend, und Mika Ver Leth verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht.

„Und dieser Angriff führte dazu, dass ihr die Halbvampirin Gillian in eine Vampirin verwandelt habt?", fuhr Paris Skyle fort.

Larten nickte und Gillian wurde rot, als sie spürte wie alle Blicke sich auf sie richteten.

„Ja, sie war tödlich verletzt, und wäre gestorben, wenn ich sie nicht verwandelt hätte."

„Nun", sagte Paris Skyle. „Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen"

Gillian wollte erleichtert aufatmen, als Mika Ver Leth die Stimme hob: „Ich aber."

Er richtete seine kohlschwarzen Augen auf Gillian. "Wir haben von eurer Schülerin bereits gehört. Zunächst waren wir überrascht, als es hieß, ihr hättet euch eine Schülerin zugelegt, Larten Crepsley. Dazu noch eine weibliche. Doch es hieß auch, sie sei eine Frau mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten. Fähigkeiten, von denen wir Vampire glaubten, dass sie schon lange mit ihren letzten Anwendern verschwunden seien." Er legte die Handflächen zu einem spitzen Dreieck aneinander. „Es heißt, eure Schülerin kann Dunkelheit heraufbeschwören. Es heißt, sie sei ein Schattentänzer."

Diese Worte führten erneut zu lauten Zwischenrufen, die Mika Ver Leth sichtlich genoß, bis er um Ruhe bat.

„Was habt ihr zu diesen Gerüchten zu sagen?"

Larten warf Gillian einen Blick zu.

Gillians Gedanken rasten.

Gillian räusperte sich. „Darf ich dazu etwas sagen?"

Erstaunt blickten die Fürsten der Vampire sie an.

Dann nickte Paris Skyle wohlwollend.

Gillian erhob sich und trat vor.

„Ich weiß nichts über jene, die ihr Schattentänzer nennt. Aber es stimmt. Seit ich ein kleines Kind bin, also schon als ich noch ein Mensch war, war ich in der Lage, Dunkelheit zu vertiefen. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich das konnte, oder woher diese Gabe kam."

Sie sah den Fürsten geradewegs in die Augen, und versuchte so unschuldig und naiv wie möglich zu wirken.

Das zog immer.

„Deswegen nahm Larten Crepsley mich mit in den Cirque du Freak und machte mich zu einer Halbvampirin. Aber seit ich ein vollwertiger Vampir bin, ist die Gabe schwächer geworden."

Sie vermied es, zu Larten zu sehen.

Sie wusste, er war zu ehrlich und würde eine Lüge nicht dulden. Aber er konnte nicht wissen, dass sie log.

Larten legte die Stirn in Falten. Er hatte Gillian tatsächlich seit ihrer Verwandlung, nicht mehr Dunkelheit heraufbeschwören sehen. Und dennoch…hätte sie ihm nicht erzählt, dass ihre Gabe schwächer geworden war?

Gillian sah Paris Skyle aufrichtig in die Augen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob der alte Vampir nicht die Fähigkeit hatte, genug Gedanken zu lesen, um eine Lüge zu erkennen. Deswegen schob sie die Wahrheit ganz tief nach hinten, und redete sich selbst ein, dass es stimmte. Die Gabe hatte sie verlassen. Die Schatten waren fort. Sie konnte es nicht mehr, seit sie ein Vampir war.

Mika Ver Leth hakte nach: "Was genau, bedeutet: Schwächer geworden?"

Gillian sah zu ihm. Hastig suchte sie nach einer Formulierung. „Es bedeutet, ich kann es nicht mehr so gut, wie ich es als Kind konnte. Früher konnte ich mich nahezu unsichtbar machen. Das geht jetzt nicht mehr."

„Unsichtbar machen?", entfuhr es Arrow.

Gillian nickte. Es hatte keinen Zweck in dem Punkt zu lügen. Sie wussten bereits, dass sie das konnte. Sie hatte auf der Bühne des _Cirque du Freak_ gestanden, und war nahezu vor aller Augen verschwunden.

„Zeige uns das!", forderte Arrow scharf, und die Obervampire raunten nervös.

Gillian biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Das hatte sie vermeiden wollen. Wenn alle sahen, wie sie sich in Schatten hüllte- selbst wenn sie es schlecht und nur ein bisschen machte- würden sie stets Angst vor ihr haben, und glauben, sie sei ein _Schattentänzer_. Vampire konnten so etwas nicht. Doch wie konnte sie sich weigern?

Gillian nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und trat vor: „Mit Verlaub. Ich bin einverstanden, es euch zu zeigen, meine Fürsten." Sie sah sie an: "Aber nur euch."

Überrascht steckten die Fürsten die Köpfe zusammen.

Dann nickte Arrow.

Er erhob sich und verkündete den versammelten Obervampiren, dass sie nun die Fürstenhalle zu verlassen hätten. Der Rest der Anhörung sei unter Ausschluß der Oberen.

Protestierende Rufe wurden laut.

Doch die Obervampire mussten ihren Fürsten gehorchen.

Die Wachen begannen, die Versammelten hinauszuscheuchen, und schnell leerte sich der Saal.

Gillian wappnete sich indes, für das was sie gleich tun sollte.

Sie hatte Angst.

Sie vermied es, zu Larten und zu Darren zu sehen.

Zum Glück war die Fürstenhalle hell erleuchtet. Es war einer der hellsten Orte im ganzen Palast der Vampire. Das war ihr Vorteil. In einer der anderen Hallen war die Dunkelheit so stark, dass Gillian sie bestimmt nicht hätte kontrollieren können.

Aber hier konnte es klappen.

Sie konnte es schaffen, schwach und ungefährlich zu wirken.

Als die Halle leer war, und Gillian, Larten Crepsley und Darren Shan mit den Fürsten der Vampire alleine waren, setzte Gillian sich in die zweite Stuhlreihe zog die Knie heran und umschlang sie mit ihren Armen. Sie steckte den Kopf zwischen die Knie, und zwang sich ruhig zu atmen.

_Ich bin nicht da, niemand sieht mich. Ich bin nicht da, niemand sieht mich._

Die Schatten kamen sofort, und stiegen wie Rauch durch den Fußboden. Gillian musste sich anstrengen, sie zurückzuhalten. Ein unglaublich machtvolles Gefühl überkam sie. Sie musste grinsen, und war froh, dass niemand ihr Gesicht sehen konnte, da sie es zwischen ihre Knie gepresst hatte. Gillian wusste, sie könnte mit einem Wimpernschlag alles Licht in der Fürstenhalle ausknipsen.

Sie drängte den Gedanken beiseite, und konzentrierte sich darauf, nur ein ganz klein wenig Dunkelheit an sich heran zu lassen, und erlaubte dieser, sie zu umhüllen, wie einen Schal.

Die Schatten flüsterten ihr zu, und streichelten sie mit kalten Fingern.

Mika Ver Leth, Arrow und Paris Skyle sahen fasziniert und entsetzt zugleich zu, wie die schwarzhaarige Frau in der zweiten Stuhlreihe immer schwerer auszumachen war. Es war, als hätte die Beleuchtung sich geändert, und gerade da, wo sie saß, fiel ein Schatten von irgendwoher, und machte es schwer, selbst für Vampiraugen, die Gestalt der Frau auszumachen.

Dann hob sie den Kopf und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war die Illusion aufgehoben.

Eine Weile sagte niemand ein Wort.

Larten gab ihr ein Zeichen, und sie stand auf und kehrte an ihrem Platz neben ihm zurück.

Mika Ver Leth war der erste, der seine Fassung wiedererlangte: "Das ist aber noch nicht alles, nicht wahr, Gillian? Du kannst eine Waffe aus den Schatten formen, die Vampire wie Sonne verbrennt?"

Scheiße! Woher hatte er das? Gillian warf einen Blick zu Larten. Wenn er den Fürsten ausführlich von ihrer Konfrontation mit Murlough berichtet hatte, dann hatte es keinen Sinn zu lügen. Und dann war ihre kleine Vorführung eben für die Katz gewesen. Im Gegenteil. Mika konnte sie einer Lüge überführen. Scheiße Larten! Warum redest du nur nie mit mir? Ich hätte wissen müssen, was du ihnen erzählt hast und was nicht! Wir hätten absprechen müssen, was wir sagen…Das einzige, was ihr blieb, war zu sagen: "Ja, aber das kann ich nicht mehr. Ich konnte es nur einmal."

Die Fürsten sahen nicht überzeugt aus.

Gillian geriet ins Schwimmen. Ihre Hände schwitzten. „Ich war in Todesangst. Ich habe mich verteidigt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es gemacht habe!"

Das war nicht einmal gelogen.

Die Fürsten steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen.

Dann sagte Paris Skyle. „Es ist gut. Ihr könnt gehen. Wir werden uns jetzt zurückziehen, und zu einem Urteil kommen."

Larten Crepsley verneigte sich und mit sorgenvoller Mine verließ er die Halle der Fürsten, seinen Halbvampir und seinen Abkömmling im Schlepptau.

******


	11. Chapter 11: zurück in die Fürstenhalle

**Kapitel 11: Zurück in die Fürstenhalle**

Die Angeklagten wurden von den Wachen abgeführt.

Draußen vor der Fürstenhalle hatten sich hunderte von Vampiren versammelt, und diskutierten lautstark miteinander. Hauptsächlich waren es Obervampire, die sich darüber aufregten, von dem letzten Teil der Anhörung ausgeschlossen worden zu sein, und die jetzt zurück in den Saal strömten und ihre Plätze wieder einnahmen, um hier auf die Verkündung des Urteils zu warten.

Doch auch gewöhnliche Vampire drängten sich in den Gängen, um die Neuigkeiten als Erster zu erfahren.

Alle starrten Larten Crepsley und seine Begleiter an, als die Wachen sie durch die Menge abführten.

Ein Trupp anderer Wachen kam ihnen entgegen und sie mussten einander ausweichen.

Es sah aus, als führen sie jemanden ab, aber niemand war zu sehen.

Bis Darren, der von all der Aufmerksamkeit verlegen zu Boden sah, eine Gestalt zwischen den Füßen der Wachen bemerkte.

Aufgeregt zupfte er seinem Meister am Ärmel: "Mr Crepsley! Einer der Kleinen Leute!"

Crepsley sah zu Darren hinunter: "Unmöglich. Nur Vampiren ist der Zutritt zum Berg erlaubt…"

„Aber da ist einer!", rief Darren aufgeregt.

Larten Crepsley runzelte die Stirn.

Jetzt sah er ihn auch.

Der Kleine Mann wurde direkt an ihnen vorbeigeführt. Dieser wand den Kopf mit der Kapuze ihnen zu und grüne Augen blickten hinter dem Stoff zu Larten Crepsley, bevor der Kleine Mann seinen Kopf wieder abwandte.

„Hier rein!", befahl die Wache barsch, und deutete auf eine offene Tür.

Larten Crepsley, Gillian und Darren Shan betraten den Raum dahinter und die Wache schloß die Tür hinter ihnen.

Sie waren allein, in einem kleinen Wartesaal.

Hier sollten sie bleiben bis zur Urteilsverkündung.

„Was macht einer der Kleinen Leute hier?", fragte Darren.

Larten begann unruhig im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber es ist kein gutes Zeichen."

Gillian war nervös, und Larten dabei zuzusehen, wie er im Raum auf und ab tigerte, machte es nur noch schlimmer.

Sie kaute auf ihren Fingern, und setzte sich auf eine Bank.

Darrens Blick wanderte zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Er verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging.

„Das lief doch ganz gut, oder?", fragte er unsicher.

„Bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Gillian die Fürsten belogen hat", knurrte der Vampir.

Darren blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Belogen?" Er sah zu Gillian.

Die sprang auf und fauchte: "Ich habe nicht gelogen."

Larten fletschte die Zähne:" Du hast aber auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt!"

„Ich habe ihnen gezeigt, was sie sehen wollten!"

Der Vampir funkelte Gillian wütend an. „Man belügt die Fürsten der Vampire nicht, Gillian."

„Was hat sie gelogen?", rief Darren.

Gillian baute sich vor ihrem Meister auf und blickte ihn trotzig an: "Was hätte ich denn tun sollen, Larten? Sie mit Schattenpeitschen verbrennen?"

Ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, und Larten blickte sie an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal.

Meister und Schülerin standen sich gegenüber wie zwei Katzen mit gesträubtem Buckel.

„Das kann sie doch nicht, oder?", rief Darren verwirrt.

Mr Crepsley riß sich los. Er lächelte Darren an. "Nein, Darren, das kann sie nicht. Sie macht bloß Witze."

Er sah ein letztes Mal seine Schülerin eindringlich an, dann drehte er sich um, und setzte sich auf eine der Bänke an der Wand.

Darren warf noch immer verwirrte Blicke zu Gillian.

Die zarte Frau sah jetzt zerknirscht aus. „Es tut mir leid, Larten. Wenn ich dich in Schwierigkeit gebracht habe…"

„Das hast du nicht", unterbrach er sie. „Ich trage die Verantwortung für meine Taten und ich werde die Konsequenzen tragen. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

Gillian traten Tränen in die Augen.

Warum schaffte sie es immer wieder, Larten wütend auf sich zu machen?

Sie hatte ihn doch nur schützen wollen.

Sie wünschte, er würde zu ihr kommen, sie in den Arm nehmen, und ihr sagen, dass alles Gut würde.

Aber das war nicht zu erwarten.

Also schluckte Gillian ihre roten Tränen herunter und straffte die Schultern, bevor Darren etwas merkte.

Es erschien wie eine Ewigkeit, bis die Wachen die Tür wieder öffneten, und bekanntgaben: "Das Urteil wird jetzt verkündet!"

Larten Crepsley, Darren Shan und Gillian wurden zurück in die Fürstenhalle geleitet, die brechend voll war.

Zur Urteilsverkündung waren auch gewöhnliche Vampire eingeladen, und ausnahmslos alle waren gekommen.

Hunderte bleicher Gesichter sahen Larten Crepsley zu, wie er den Gang zum Thron der Fürsten der Vampire anschritt.

Darren schwitzte. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so viele Vampire auf einmal gesehen.

Die Fürsten Paris Skyle, Mika Ver Leth und Arrow saßen schon auf ihren Thronen, und Mr Crepsley, Darren und Gillian begaben sich auf ihre Plätze, um zu hören, wie man in ihrem Fall entschieden hatte.

Der Zeremonienmeister klopfte mit dem Stab auf den Boden, und im Saal wurde es still.

Paris Skyle erhob sich.

„Larten Crepsley", hob er an, und alle hingen an seinen Lippen.

"Ihr seid zum Berg der Vampire gekommen, weil ihr den Rat der Fürsten suchtet. Ihr habt euch drei Vergehen zu schulden kommen lassen, und die anwesenden Fürsten Mika Ver Leth, Arrow und meine Wenigkeit Paris Skyle sind in allen drei Punkten zu einem Urteil gekommen."

Paris Skyle sah Larten Crepsley an:" Es war nicht leicht, sich zu einigen, Larten."

Gillian spürte, wie Larten Crepsley neben ihr die Holzlehne seines Stuhls fester umfasste.

„In dem Fall des gewaltsamen Todes des Vampaneze Murlough durch die Hand Larten Crepsleys handelte es sich um Notwehr und wir, die anwesenden Fürsten, sprechen Larten Crepsley frei von jeglicher Schuld."

Ein Aufatmen ging durch den Saal, und Larten neben ihr entspannte seine Muskeln wieder.

Viele Obervampire nickten zustimmend, und mehrere Stimmen riefen: "Richtig so!" in den Saal.

Paris Skyle wartete ab, bis wieder Ruhe einkehrte.

„Im Falle des minderjährigen Darren Shan, den Larten Crepsley angezapft und zu einem Halbvampir gemacht hat, akzeptieren wir, die anwesenden Fürsten, die Gründe, die Larten Crepsley zu dieser Tat gebracht haben, und sprechen ihn frei von jeglicher Schuld."

Wieder ging ein Aufatmen durch den Saal, und Larten schloß für einen Moment die Augen, als die Anspannung von ihm wich.

Gillian sah, wie Gavner Purl und Kurda Smahlt, die in der ersten Reihe saßen, sich erleichtert zu lächelten.

„Jedoch…", hob Paris Skyle an, und schlagartig wurde es ruhig im Saal. „Jedoch bleibt die Frage, was mit dem Halbvampir Darren Shan geschehen soll."

Darren zuckte zusammen.

Geschehen? War Mr Crepsley nicht eben frei gesprochen worden? Was soll denn mit ihm geschehen?

Auch andere Vampire warfen sich fragende Blicke zu.

„Darren Shan ist ein Halbvampir im Körper eines Minderjährigen. Vor vielen Jahren haben die Oberen ein Gesetz verabschiedet, dass die Erschaffung von Kindern verbietet, denn Kinder, die Halbvampire oder Vampire werden, sind nicht nur eine ständige Bedrohung, dass unser Dasein den Menschen aufgedeckt wird, sondern sind auch schutzbedürftig und auf die Hilfe ihrer Erschaffer angewiesen. Wir Vampire dulden niemanden in unseren Reihen, der auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen ist."

Paris Skyle sammelte sich, bevor er mit trauriger Stimme verkündete: "Deswegen sind wir übereingekommen, dass der Junge Darren Shan die Prüfungen des Todes abzulegen hat."

Diese Nachricht sorgte für Aufruhr.

„Nein!", brüllte jemand hinter Gillian. Sie drehte sich um, und sah, wie Kurda mit hochrotem Gesicht nach vorne trat. „Einspruch! Der Junge ist noch nicht bereit, für die Prüfungen. Wenn es unbedingt sein muß, dann wartet ab, bis er älter ist."

Mika stand auf und trat an den Rand des Podiums: "Wir treffen hier die Entscheidungen, Kurda Smahlt", knurrte er drohend. „Noch bis du kein Fürst, also spiel dich gefälligst nicht so auf."

Der Zurechtgewiesene blieb stehen und funkelte Mika wütend an.

Dann ließ er sich widerstrebend auf ein Knie nieder und neigte den Kopf: "Bitte entschuldigt meinen Zwischenruf, euer Gnaden."

„Schon gut", brummte Mika und setzte sich wieder.

Gillian sah zu Darren neben ihr, der blass mit ängstlichen Augen in die Runde blickte.

Die Prüfungen des Todes. Gillian schluckte. Er hatte keine Chance. Die Fürsten hatten ihn gerade zum Tode verurteilt!

Paris Skyle fuhr fort: "Im Falle der Halbvampirin Gillian…."

Gillians Herz klopfte bis zum Hals.

„… die von Larten Crepsley zu einem vollwertigen Vampir gemacht wurde, da sie sonst ihren schweren Verletzungen erlegen und gestorben wäre, sprechen wir, die anwesenden Fürsten Larten Crepsley frei von jeglicher Schuld."

Ein Gemurre erhob sich.

Gillian atmete aufgeregt schneller.

Sie sah zu Larten der starr nach vorne zu den Fürsten blickte.

Seine Hände hatten sich um die Lehnen des Stuhls verkrampft.

Rufe wurden im Publikum laut.

Nicht jeder war erfreut über dieses Urteil.

„Jedoch…", hob Paris Skyle erneut an, und im Saal knisterte es, wie Elektrizität. „Jedoch bleibt die Frage, was mit der Vampirin Gillian geschehen soll."

Gillian sah nun ebenfalls nach vorne.

Kalte Wut kroch in ihr hoch.

Schon klar, dachte sie. Sie wollen, dass ich ebenfalls die Prüfungen ablege.

Gillian rümpfte die Nase.

Sie sah zu Darren, der blass neben ihr saß.

Na gut, dachte die Vampirin. Vielleicht ist das ganz gut so.

Dann kann ich Darren beschützen.

„Gillian hat dem Rat von ihren außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten berichtet, die Larten Crepsley dazu gebracht haben, sie bei sich aufzunehmen. Sie hat den Fürsten eine Kostprobe ihrer Fertigkeiten gegeben, und wir, die anwesenden Fürsten, sind zu dem Schluß gekommen, dass es sich bei Gillian in der Tat, so wie die Gerüchte es schon länger behaupten, um eine der legendären _Schattentänzerinnen_ handelt."

Viele Vampire keuchten auf und rutschten unruhig auf ihren Sitzen.

Der Zeremonienmeister musste mehrmals mit dem Stab auf dem Boden klopfen, damit wieder Ruhe einkehrte.

„Ihre Gabe scheint noch schwach und unterentwickelt zu sein", fuhr Paris Skyle fort." Ich versichere euch, dass von der Vampirin Gillian zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt keine Gefahr ausgeht."

Gillian stieß erleichtert die Luft aus.

Sie hatte die Fürsten also mit ihrer Unschuldsnummer täuschen können.

Triumphierend wollte sie zu Larten blicken, doch der saß noch immer verkrampft auf der Kante seines Stuhls.

Die Vampire im Saal murmelten miteinander und musterten Gillian, so dass diese schnell zu Boden sah.

„Vor vielen Jahrhunderten waren die _Schattentänzer_ unsere Feinde", fuhr Paris Skyle fort. „Sie haben viele Vampire und Vampaneze aufgespürt und vernichtet. Einen von ihnen anzuzapfen war stets streng verboten, und es ist auch nie versucht worden. Unseren Quellen zufolge, war das auch gar nicht möglich: Der Vampir, der das Blut eines _Schattentänzers _trinkt, würde getötet werden. Es heißt, sie haben Schatten in ihren Adern."

Gillian runzelte die Stirn, und sah zu dem greisen Paris Skyle auf.

Er wusste viel.

„Wir wissen nicht, wie es möglich ist, dass Larten Crepsley diese _Schattentänzerin_ zu einem Vampir gemacht hat. Vielleicht irren sich die alten Überlieferungen."

Gillian war ganz kribbelig.

„Mika Ver Leth und Arrow sind der Meinung, wir dürfen kein Risiko eingehen", sagte Paris Skyle mit belegter Stimme. Er blickte zu Larten Crepsley der aus brennenden Augen zu ihm aufsah.

Leise fuhr er fort: "Wir wissen nicht, wie die _Schattentänzerin_ Gillian sich als Vampir entwickeln wird. Wir können die Gemeinschaft der Vampire nicht einem Risiko aussetzen."

Er holte tief Luft: „Ich wurde überstimmt. Die anwesenden Fürsten fordern, dass die Vampirin Gillian hingerichtet wird."

„Waaas!?" Gavner Purl, Kurda und sogar Seba Nile sprangen gleichzeitig aus ihren Sitzen.

Der Saal tobte.

Viele stimmten zu und forderten lautstark Gillians Hinrichtung.

Andere, wie Gavner und Kurda brüllten dagegen an und erhoben Einspruch.

Gillian bekam davon kaum etwas mit.

Sie saß wie betäubt auf ihrem Stuhl.

Wachen traten nach vorne, packten Gillian unter den Armen und zogen sie vom Sitz hoch.

Sie war wie in Trance.

Sie sah, wie Darren mit vor Entsetzen bleicher Mine sie anstarrte und sie bekam mit, wie Kurda Smahlt nach vorne stürmte und den Fürsten Mika Ver Leth anschrie. Doch sie bekam seine Worte nicht mit.

Alles um sie herum kam ihr unwirklich vor und wie im Traum.

In ihrem Kopf schwirrte nur ein einziges Wort: Hinrichtung?

Larten Crepsley fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

Es war noch schlimmer gekommen, als er befürchtet hatte.

Die Fürsten hatten ihn von jeglicher Schuld freigesprochen.  
Aber sie bestraften seine Zöglinge.

Gillian war gerade zum Tode verurteilt worden.

Und die Prüfungen kamen für Darren einem Todesurteil gleich.

Aus brennenden Augen sah er, wie Gillian von zwei grüngekleideten Wachen abgeführt wurde.

Sie war kreidebleich.

Die Vampire im Saal tobten und schrien sich gegenseitig an.

Doch Larten Crepsley hatte keine Augen für das, was um ihn herum geschah.

Er blickte nur fassungslos zu Gillian, und wünschte, dass sie ihn ansah.

Er wollte ihr noch einmal in die Augen sehen, einen letzten Blickkontakt…

Doch Gillian sah ihn nicht an.

Sie starrte nur hoch zu den Gesichtern der Fürsten.

Paris Skyle sah zerknirscht zu Boden.

Arrow und Mika Ver Leth dagegen, sahen der Vampirin hinterher, wie sie abgeführt wurde.

Gillian sah weder geschockt noch ängstlich aus.

Sie sah wütend aus.

Und voller Hass.

Ihre Augen schossen giftige Blitze in Richtung der Fürsten, die soeben ihr Todesurteil beschlossen hatten.

Die Fürsten erwiderten den Blick hochmütig.

Bevor Gillian durch das Tor und aus dem Saal gezogen wurde, fletschte sie die Zähne in Richtung Mika Ver Leths.

Dann verschwand sie aus Larten Crepsleys Blickfeld.

Gillian wurde in ihre Zelle abgeführt.

In dem Tumult erhob Paris Skyle noch einmal die Stimme: "Die Hinrichtung findet Morgen Nacht statt."

******


	12. Chapter 12:Seba Niles Quartier Zelle

**Kapitel 12: Seba Niles Quartier und die Zelle**

„Wir werden das Urteil anfechten. Es gab seit über fünfzig Jahren keine Hinrichtung mehr. Sie ist keine Verräterin und hat sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen."

Sie hatten Larten Crepsley in die Kammer gebracht, die sein Meister Seba Nile bewohnte.

Seba war der Quartiermeister des Berges der Vampire und seine Kammer lag dicht bei den Lagerhallen. Doch sie war groß und praktisch eingerichtet.

Hier hatten sich Gavner Purl, Kurda Smahlt und Seba Nile um Larten Crepsley versammelt, und diskutierten hitzig, was zu tun sei.

„Außerdem haben sie das Urteil getroffen, ohne den Rat der Oberen einzuholen!", ereiferte Kurda sich, der aufgebracht mit den Händen fuchtelte. „Wir müssen Stimmen unter den Obervampiren sammeln. Bestimmt gibt es genügend unter ihnen, die Einspruch gegen das Verfahren erheben wollen."

„Vielleicht werden sie Einspruch erheben, Kurda. Aber nur, um bei einem erneuten Urteil dabei zu sein. Ich bezweifle, dass sie sich gegen eine Hinrichtung aussprechen werden. Ihre Angst davor, dass die _Schattentänzer_ wiederkehren, ist zu groß", sagte Seba Nile mit ruhiger dunkler Stimme.

Kurda schnaubte. „Wenn wir wenigstens mehr Zeit hätten…"

„Ja…", meldete sich Gavner Purl zu Wort. "Morgen schon. Sie haben es sehr eilig."

Darren Shan saß bleich und still am Tisch und sah von einem zum anderen.

Es musste doch etwas geben, was sie tun konnten? Seba und Gavner waren schließlich Obervampire und Kurda würde bald einer werden!

„Wenn nur Vancha March hier wäre…" Gavner Purl wischte sich wiederholt mit seinem karierten Taschentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Das ist es!", rief Kurda und Darren zuckte zusammen.

Hoffnungsvoll sah er zu Kurda hoch.

„Wir müssen Vancha March eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen! Sie haben das Urteil ohne ihn getroffen. Wenn Vancha dabei gewesen wäre, und für Gillian gestimmt hätte, wäre Paris Skyle nicht überstimmt worden. Es stünde unentschieden!"

„Aber March ist nicht hier", warf Seba ein. „Und es ist Rechtens, dass die Fürsten ein Urteil fällen, auch wenn der vierte Mann nicht anwesend ist."

„Mag sein, dass es rechtens ist", knurrte Kurda, "Aber wenn der vierte Fürst Einspruch erhebt, werden die anderen das nicht ignorieren können."

Gavner Purl rieb sich das Oberlippenbärtchen:" Ich stimme zu. Selbst wenn wir genügend Stimmen unter den Oberen sammeln; selbst wenn der Rat geschlossen Einspruch erhebt, werden die Fürsten nicht auf uns hören. Sie wollen diese Hinrichtung, und werden nicht ihr Gesicht verlieren, in dem sie vor dem Rat einen Rückzieher machen, und einen Fehler eingestehen. Unsere einzige Hoffnung ist Vancha March."

Seba Nile wog nachdenklich das Haupt. „Ich weiß nicht, wo er sich zur Zeit aufhält. Selbst wenn ich ihn erreiche, so kann er unmöglich rechtzeitig vor der Hinrichtung hier sein."

Larten Crepsley hatte während der gesamten Unterhaltung kein Wort gesagt.

Kraftlos saß er auf einem Stuhl und starrte auf die Tischplatte.

Alle blickten auf den orangeroten Haarschopf, und es versetzte ihnen einen Stich, ihren alten Freund so hoffnungslos zu sehen.

Seba Nile atmete tief ein: "Na gut. Einen Versuch ist es wert. Ich werde Vancha March eine Nachricht zukommen lassen."

Gavner Purl lächelte ihm dankbar zu. Er legte seine Hände auf Lartens Schultern und drückte sie aufmunternd.

Seba Nile zog sich zurück, um sich darauf zu konzentrieren, dem Vampirfürsten Vancha March mit purer Gedankenkraft ausfindig zu machen.

Da klopfte es.

Einer der Wachen steckte den Kopf in den Raum und verkündete:

„Larten Crepsley, Gavner Purl, Darren Shan?

Es ist euch gestattet worden, euch jetzt von der Gefangenen ein letztes Mal zu verabschieden."

Sie wurden von den Wachen zu den Zellen geführt; einem weiten Weg durch gewundene Tunnel und verwaiste Hallen bis zu einem Tor, dessen mächtige zweiflügelige Holztür mit roter Farbe bestrichen war, die vom Alter schwarzgefärbt, abblätterte.

Hier hielten die Wachen kurz inne, und sie - sowie Gavner Purl - blieben kurz stehen, senkten den Kopf, schlossen die Augen, berührten zuerst die Tür und dann ihre geschlossenen Augenlider mit den Fingerspitzen.

„Was tun sie da ?", fragte Darren flüsternd.

Gavner sah Darren traurig an. „So will es der Brauch. Hinter diesem Tor befindet sich die Todeshalle. Dort…finden die Hinrichtungen statt."

Darren überlief es eiskalt. Er sah zu, wie Mr Crepsley das Haupt senkte, und mit zitternden Fingern das Tor berührte und die Fingerspitzen an seine Augenlider führte.

Gavner Purl legte Darren einen Arm um die Schulter. „Wir gedenken damit der Toten", sagte er heiser.

Darren war froh, dass die Wachen weitergingen und sie das unheimliche Tor hinter sich lassen konnten.

Der Zellentrakt lag tief im Berg, der Zugang war eng und rutschig.

Mehrere in den Fels gemeißelte Kammern waren dort, die mit schweren metallenen Toren verschlossen waren, die nur über ein Zugsystem, wie bei einem Falltor, geöffnet werden konnten.

Die Gitterstäbe waren sehr dick und massiv.

Vampire waren zwar stark, aber nicht so stark. Es war unmöglich diese Stäbe zu verbiegen, geschweige denn das Tor ohne das Flaschenzugsystem zu heben. Selbst mit vereinten Kräften nicht.

Ein Gefangener Vampir, der kein Blut bekam, wurde mit jedem Tag schwächer, und hätte keine Chance, zu entkommen.

Zwei grüngekleidete Wachen, mit langen Hellebarden bewaffnet, flankierten die einzige Zelle, die in Benutzung war.

Bevor Gavner Purl und Darren Shan jedoch an die Zelle herantreten und einen Blick hinein werfen konnten, wurden sie von den Wachen aufgehalten. Sie untersuchten die Ankömmlinge gründlich von Kopf bis Fuß, ob sie nicht Waffen dabei hatten. Sogar die Haare wurden durchkämmt, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie keine Drahtschlingen mitführten.

Dann durfte Darren an das Gitter herantreten.

Die große klamme Höhle lag im Halbdunkel, der Schein der Fackeln, die draußen rechts und links des Gitters angebracht waren, reichte nicht bis in alle Ecken.

Es war kalt und feucht, und Wasser tropfte in regelmäßigen Abständen von der Decke.

Gillian saß mit dem Rücken gegen einen Vorsprung gelehnt auf dem kahlen Boden. Ihre dunklen Augen in bleichem Gesicht sahen ihn groß an, als Darren an das Gitter trat.

Hastig erhob sie sich, wobei die vielen Schichten ihres Kleides leise raschelten.

Gavner Purl trat neben ihn, und legte eine Hand an die Gitterstäbe, als wolle er überprüfen, wie stark sie seien.

„Tretet zurück", befahl die Wache barsch und mit einem rumpelnden Knirschen wurde das schwere Gitter nach oben gezogen, wo es durch einen Schlitz in der Felsendecke verschwand.

Als es gerade einmal hoch genug gezogen war, dass jemand gebückt darunter durch schlüpfen konnte, hielt es knirschend an.

„Nur ein Besucher zur Zeit", grummelte die Wache.

Darren fing an, nervös zu zittern. Was sollte er zu Gillian sagen?

Gavner Purl sah auf Darren herab.

Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Schon gut. Ich gehe zuerst."

Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und schlüpfte unter dem Fallgatter hindurch zu Gillian in die Zelle.

Sofort wurde das Gatter hinter ihm wieder herabgelassen.

„Herzblatt, es tut mir so leid!"

Gavner Purl stürzte auf Gillian zu und ergriff ihre Hände.

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte…ich hätte nie…", seine Augen glänzten feucht.

Gillian rang sich ein Lächeln ab: "Das weiß ich doch. Ihr könnt nichts dafür."

Als Gavner Purl sah, wie tapfer sie lächelte, traten ihm erst recht die Tränen in die Augen. „Habt Mut, Liebes! Wir holen euch hier heraus", versprach er. "Seba Nile ruft Vancha March herbei, den vierten Fürsten. Er wird Einspruch erheben. Ihr werdet sehen, alles wird gut…".

„Vancha March?", fragte Gillian. „Kann er denn rechtzeitig hier sein?"

Nervös holte Gavner Purl sein Taschentuch hervor und fuhr sich übers Gesicht.

„Das kommt drauf an, wo er sich gerade aufhält…aber macht euch keine Sorgen, wir werden die…die Hinrichtung verhindern, sie werden es nicht wagen, wenn sie hören, dass Vancha March Einspruch erhebt, und auf dem Weg hierher ist. Sie werden die Hinrichtung aussetzen müssen, bis erneut verhandelt werden kann."

Gillian hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt, und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Gavner drückte ihre Hände.

Die Vampirin lächelte ihn an: „Es wäre ja auch zu schade, wenn wir unsere Verabredung in der Bibliothek nicht einhalten könnten."

Dem alten Vampirgalan klopfte das Herz, als er sah, wie tapfer sie alles ertrug, und es sogar noch schaffte, Scherze zu reißen.

Dieses Mädchen war wirklich ganz außergewöhnlich!

Er lächelte dem tapferen Mädchen zu: "Ja, das wäre doch zu schade."

Gillians Herz klopfte.

Sie beugte sich vor und gab dem Vampir einen Schmatz auf die Wange.

Dann hauchte sie in sein Ohr: „Es ist alles vorbereitet, nicht wahr? Die Schriftrolle, von der ihr gesprochen habt? Sie ist noch in der Bibliothek?"

Gavner Purl nickte eifrig: "Ja, mein Schatz, sie liegt auf dem Tisch, und wartet nur auf dich."

„Tut ihr mir einen Gefallen? Laßt sie dort liegen bis… bis alles vorbei ist. Es wäre etwas, woran ich glauben kann."

Der Vampir atmete schnaufend vor Rührung. Mit tränenerstickter Stimme antwortete er: "Gewiß. Bis alles vorüber ist."

Gillian drückte ihm ein letztes Mal die Hand. „Danke, Gavner. Für alles."

Der Vampir konnte nur stumm nicken.

„Schickt bitte Darren zu mir rein, ja?"

Wieder nickte der Vampir, schluchzte, wandte sich um, und schlüpfte ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, unter dem Fallgatter durch, das gehoben wurde, als die Wachen ihn näher kommen sahen.

„Sie will dich sehen, Darren", sagte Gavner Purl und legte ihm aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Dann schob er Darren zum Gitter.

Darrens Knie wurden ganz weich, als er sich unter dem massiven Gitter durchzwängte und er zuckte zusammen, als das Gatter mit einem schweren Knall sich hinter ihm wieder herabsenkte.

Jetzt war er eingesperrt.

Ihm war schlecht.

Er stand Gillian gegenüber und wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte.

Sie sah ihn an, machte dann ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme.

Darren hatte einen Kloß im Hals und stammelte :"Es tut mir leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe…das ich gesagt habe, du wärst arrogant…"

Gillian spürte wie der Halbvampir am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Schhhhhh….", machte Gillian und fuhr ihm mit der Hand über den Kopf.

Sie drückte Darren einen Kuß auf die Stirn.

Er schniefte.

Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich heran, und flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Du musst jetzt stark sein, Darren. Hörst du?"

Sein Herz klopfte gegen ihre Brust.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken um mich. Larten ist es, der dich jetzt braucht", flüsterte Gillian eindringlich.

Dann verstärkte sich der Druck ihrer Umarmung.

Darren keuchte auf.

Gillian war stark, und plötzlich presste sie ihre Arme um ihn, dass er sich fühlte wie in einem Schraubstock. Sie zischte ihm ins Ohr: "Sorge dafür, dass Larten nichts Unüberlegtes tut!"

Und sie stieß ihn von sich fort.

Darren taumelte rückwärts, und schnappte nach Luft.

Sein Brustkorb schmerzte. Sie hätte ihm fast die Rippen gebrochen!

Verdattert über diese unwirsche Behandlung, glotzte er sie an.

Gillians Blick war kalt: "Geh jetzt!" und sich nickte Richtung Gitter.

Darren rieb sich die Seite und stolperte unter dem Fallgatter durch, dass sich wieder öffnete, als er allein näher kam.

Draußen nahm Gavner Purl ihn in Empfang.

Er legte einen Arm um ihn.

Darren sah zu seinem Meister Larten Crepsley.

Der Vampir hatte den Blick zu Boden gesenkt und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Komm", sagte Gavner heiser. "Lassen wir die beiden allein."

Und er dirigierte Darren an der Schulter den Gang hinunter.

Darren sah noch, wie Larten Crepsley unter dem Fallgatter durchschlüpfte, der rote Mantel schleifte über den Felsboden.

Dann fuhr das Gatter mit einem Schlag nach unten.

Larten Crepsley war ein letztes Mal allein mit seiner Studentin.

Gillian schluckte, als der Vampir in dem roten Mantel die Zelle betrat.

Sie standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich an, und Gillian wusste, das es das letzte Mal war, dass sie mit Larten Crepsley sprechen konnte.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich in seine Arme gestürzt, sich an seinen Hals geklammert, das Gesicht an seiner Brust verborgen… doch sie wusste, dass sie dann angefangen hätte, zu zittern wie der Halbvampir, und dass sie die Tränen in seinen Armen nicht zurückhalten könnte. Sie würde schluchzen und stammeln, und nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem herausbekommen, was sie sagen wollte.

Deswegen riß sie sich zusammen.

Sie hatte nur diesen einen Moment, und sie musste sicher gehen, dass sie alles gesagt bekam, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag.

Sie musste sicher gehen, dass er sie verstand.

Ruhig und scheinbar unberührt sah sie ihren Meister Larten Crepsley an, der sie seinerseits aus brennenden Augen anstarrte, und ebenfalls keine Anstalten machte, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, oder zu berühren.

Kluger Larten, dachte Gillian.

Wir müssen einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.

Diese Lektion habe ich von dir gelernt, Meister.

Der Vampir mit dem faltigen Gesicht, das nun noch zerfurchter aussah, holte Luft und setzte an, etwas zu sagen: "Gillian, ich…"

Seine Stimme brach und Gillian schloß die Augen.

Sie prägte sich den Klang seiner Stimme ein.

Ein letztes Mal.

Wie er ihren Namen aussprach…

„…ich bin an allem Schuld. Von dem Tag an, an dem ich in dein Leben getreten bin. Ich habe nur Unheil über dich gebracht…"

Gillian trat vor und machte „Schhhh….", wie sie es bei Darren getan hatte.

Sie sah zu ihm auf, und lächelte. „Sag das nicht."

Der Vampir mit der Narbe blickte auf die zierliche Gillian herab.

Ein schwarzes Haar hatte sich in ihren Wimpern verfangen, und er unterdrückte den Wunsch, es ihr aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Gillian sollte nicht sehen, wie sehr seine Hände zitterten.

Die Vampirin stand nun dicht bei ihm, und warf einen Blick zum Gatter.

Gavner Purl und Darren Shan waren aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden, aber eine der Wachen sah aufmerksam zu ihnen hinein.

Gillian trat einen Schritt beiseite, so dass sie hinter Larten Crepsleys breitem Rücken verschwand.

Nun konnte die Wache nicht sehen, wie Gillian ihre Hände vor der Brust zusammenlegte, und sich das eigene linke Handgelenk mit dem messerscharfen Nagel ihres rechten Daumes aufschlitzte.

Larten Crepsley hatte sich instinktiv mit gedreht, und verdeckte Gillian vor den Blicken der Wachen. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Was machte sie da?

Blut quoll aus dem Riß an ihrem Handgelenk.

Gillian hob die Hand an und legte die offene Pulsschlagader an seine Lippen.

Überrascht blickte er ihr in die Augen.

Bitte…flehte Gillian stumm. Ich möchte, dass du mich verstehst.

Lartens Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als der Geruch von Gillians Blut, nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt, ihm zu Kopfe stieg.

Sie sah ihn aus dunklen Augen sehnsüchtig an.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und führte seine Lippen auf die blutende Stelle.

Gillian seufzte, und schloß die Augen.

Die Wache hörte die Frau leise aufstöhnen. Er warf einen Blick in die Zelle.

Es sah so aus, als würden die beiden sich küssen.

Die Wache sah weg.

Lartens Lippen schlossen sich über der Wunde an Gillians Handgelenk.

Seine Zungenspitze fuhr schnell über den Ratscher und leckte Gillians Blut auf, bevor die Wunde sich von seinem Speichel schloß. Seine Zunge spürte ihren Geschmack in seinem Mund. Den Geschmack von Gillians Blut.

Er schloß die Augen.

Gillian legte alles, was sie Larten jemals sagen wollte, alles was sie fühlte, fürchtete, wollte, in ihr Herz und hoffte, dass sich ihre Gefühle mit dem Blut transportierten.

Sie wusste nicht, ob es funktionierte.

Aber sie hatte einmal das Blut von Larten getrunken, und für Sekunden hatte sie spüren können, was er empfand.

Nun wollte sie, dass er spürte, was sie empfand.

Ohne Worte.

Worte waren zwischen ihnen immer im Weg gewesen.

Bitte….flehte sie stumm. Verstehe mich.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah, wie der Vampir, den sie liebte, versonnen die Augen geschlossen hatte, und dem Geschmack ihres Blutes in seinem Mund nachspürte.

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und fuhr ihm durch das Haar.

Sie spürte, wie er unter der Berührung erschauerte.

Sie brachte ihre Lippen ganz dicht an sein Ohr, und flüsterte so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte: "Ich bereue Nichts."

Larten schlang seine Arme um sie, und zog sie noch enger an sich heran.

Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und krallte ihre Hände in seinen orangeroten Haarschopf.

Seine Lippen lagen an ihrem Hals und er hauchte einen Kuss darauf, der Gillian ein Kribbeln verursachte, das sie bis in die Zehenspitzen spüren konnte.

Sie spürte, wie sein Herz hart gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug.

„Larten. Was auch immer geschehen wird: Du darfst nicht Böse von mir denken."

Der alte Vampir hob den Kopf und blickte sie aus dunklen Augen an.

Gillian erwiderte den Blick.

„Vergiss nie. Ich bin Dein."

Und sie löste sich von ihm, ohne ihn noch einmal zu küssen.

Larten Crepsley wollte sie festhalten, doch sie stieß ihn weg.

„Geh jetzt", sagte sie kalt.

Traurig sah er sie an, und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf und wiederholte eindringlicher: "Geh! Gavner!?"

Das teigige Gesicht das Vampirs tauchte am Gatter auf.

„Wir sind fertig", sagte Gillian zu der Wache und zu dem erschrocken dreinblickenden Gavner Purl: "Bring ihn fort, Gavner."

Die Wachen zogen das schwere Eisengatter wieder nach oben und Gillian wich rückwärts vor Larten Crepsley zurück, der einen Schritt auf sie zu machen wollte.

„Geh fort, Larten. Geh jetzt! Verschwinde!!!". Das letzte schrie sie fast.

Erschrocken schlüpfte Gavner Purl in die Zelle, und zog seinen Freund Larten am Arm fort, der keinen Widerstand leistete, sondern nur aus brennenden Augen zu seiner ehemaligen Schülerin blickte.

„Bring ihn fort! Und kommt nicht wieder. Kommt nicht zu der Hinrichtung!!" schrie sie, und ihre Stimme schraubte sich höher.

Als das Gatter sich hinter ihnen mit einem dumpfen endgültigen Schlag senkte, huschte Gillian ans Gitter und packte die Stäbe.

Sofort senkten die Wachen die Spitzen der Hellebarden und wollten sie vom Gitter forttreiben.

Doch Gillian steckte ihren Kopf zwischen die Stäbe und sah zu ihren Freunden: "Kommt nicht zu der Hinrichtung! Hörst du? Du darfst nicht kommen, Larten! Bleib weg!"

Sie schrie ihnen hinterher, als die Wachen sie zum Ausgang drängten: "Geht nicht in die Todeshalle! Ihr dürft da nicht hin! Betretet nicht die Todeshalle!!!"

Ihre schrillen Schreie jagten ihnen einen Schauder über den Rücken, während sie vor der anscheinend hysterisch gewordenen Vampirin flohen, ohne noch einmal einen Blick auf sie werfen zu können.

******


	13. Chapter 13:KhledonLurtHalle

**Kapitel 13: Khledon-Lurt-Halle**

Die darauffolgenden Stunden waren die schlimmsten für Darren.

Man hatte ihn in seine Kammer geschickt, nachdem sie sich alle wieder in Seba Niles Quartier zurückgezogen hatten, und der Halbvampir allen mit seinen ängstlichen Fragen auf die Nerven gegangen war.

Zunächst hatte Gavner Purl noch geduldig versucht, dem verängstigten Darren zu erklären, was die Prüfungen des Todes seien, was da auf ihn zukommen, und wie sie ihm helfen und ihn darauf vorbereiten wollten.

Doch schließlich war Seba der Kragen geplatzt. Er sagte, dass es im Moment nicht gerade angebracht sei, Larten Crepsley auch noch mit Sorgen über seinen Assistenten zu belasten, und schickte ihn wie ein kleines Kind auf sein Zimmer.

Mr Crepsley hatte gar nichts mehr gesagt.

Jetzt war Darren seit Stunden allein mit sich selbst in der kargen Kammer, die er sich bis vor kurzem noch mit Gillian geteilt hatte. Da er, seit sie im Berg waren, jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte, fragte Darren sich ständig, ob es schon morgen war, und wann der neue Tag anbrechen würde.

Der Tag der Hinrichtung.

Er sah alle fünf Minuten auf die Uhr, kam sich vor wie ein Gefangener und versuchte sich mit seinem MP3-Player abzulenken.

Gillian hatte nichts, um sich abzulenken.

Darren überlief es kalt, wenn er versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie es der Vampirin in ihrer Zelle ergehen mochte.

Er wünschte, er könnte ihr den Player bringen, damit sie wenigstens in ihren letzten Stunden ein wenig Musik hören könnte. Doch das war nicht gestattet.

Ihren letzten Stunden.

Das kam ihm so unwirklich vor.

Sollte Gillian tatsächlich getötet werden?

Würde er sie wirklich nie wieder sehen?

Er sah auf die Uhr…

…noch zwei Stunden bis die Todeshalle geöffnet werden sollte.

Gavner Purl klopfte zaghaft an die Tür und betrat dann die kleine Kammer. „Darren? Es ist bald soweit…"

Darren sprang auf. „Was ist mit Vancha March? Ist er hier?"

Der Vampir schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Aber dann müssen sie die Hinrichtung verschieben, nicht wahr? Sie müssen warten bis er hier ist!"

Gavner Purl schluckte. „Nein. Sie werden nicht warten. Die Vorbereitungen haben bereits begonnen."

„Aber…"

„Larten möchte, dass wir alle vor der Halle warten. Er möchte, dass wir den Befehl der Fürsten respektieren. Er sagt, du musst nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht willst."

Darren war blass. „Aber er möchte, dass wir uns zeigen, damit die anderen Vampire sehen, dass wir nicht feige kneifen?"

Gavner nickte.

„Dann komme ich mit", sagte Darren entschlossen.

Gavner Purl zog eine Grimasse. „Dann komm", und hielt ihm einladend die Tür auf.

Darren folgte dem alten Vampirgalan. Im Gang warteten bereits Mr Crepsley, Seba Nile und Kurda Smahlt auf sie.

Schweigend traten sie gemeinsam den Weg an, Richtung Todeshalle.

Vor der Halle hatten sich bereits viele Vampire versammelt. Sie alle wollten der Hinrichtung beiwohnen, und warteten darauf, dass die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen und die Halle geöffnet wurde, so dass sie die besten Plätze besetzen konnten.

Darren wurde übel bei ihrem Anblick.

Er sah an ihren Gesichtern, dass sie sich regelrecht auf das Spektakel freuten.

Seba Nile führte sie eine kleine Galerie hinauf, von der sie in die Halle hinab blicken konnten.

Hier harrten sie aus, und erlebten, wie nach und nach immer mehr Vampire aus den umliegenden Tunneln strömten und sich in kleinen Grüppchen versammelten.

Sie wisperten und tuschelten miteinander.

Darren versuchte sich ein Beispiel an den anderen zu nehmen – an Mr Crepsley und Seba – und mit gleichgültiger Mine dem Treiben zuzuschauen, aber es viel ihm schwer.

Reiß dich zusammen, Darren, schalt er sich selbst.

Master Crepsley soll stolz auf dich sein.

Zeige den Vampiren da unten keine Schwäche.

Unten in der Halle lehnte Arra Sails lässig an einer Säule und sah zu Larten Crepsley hoch.

Auch wenn Larten versuchte, auszusehen, als mache das alles ihm nichts aus, so sah sie doch, wie zerfurcht sein Gesicht war.

Sie kannte ihn zu gut.

Sie bewunderte seine Selbstbeherrschung.

Arra Sails überlegte, ob sie zu ihm gehen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.

Es war noch zu früh.

Nach der Hinrichtung allerdings, da würde er mit Sicherheit Trost brauchen.

Dann werde ich zur Stelle sein, dachte Arra.

Die Vampirin lächelte zufrieden.

Ein Trupp grüngekleideter Wachen, angeführt von einem großen Mann mit einem geflügelten Helm, kam aus einem der Tunnel und baute sich vor dem Gang auf, der zu der Todeshalle führte. Die Wachen, die den Zugang mit gekreuzten Hellebarden versperrt hatten, hoben die Waffen und ließen drei der Wachen vorbei, die in den Gang verschwanden.

Der Hauptmann blieb, und blickte mit strengem Gesicht in die Menge, die aufgeregt angefangen hatte zu raunen.

Die Halle des Todes würde bald eröffnet werden.

Darren sah zu, wie die Wachen loszogen, um die Hallen des Todes zu öffnen.

Ihm war speiübel.

Er fragte sich, was Crepsley tun würde.

Gillian wollte nicht, dass sie zusahen.

Würde Mr Crepsley sich gegen ihren Wunsch in die Hinrichtungshalle begeben, um zu zusehen, wie es geschah, nur um vor den anderen Vampiren nicht das Gesicht zu verlieren?

Und was sollte Darren dann tun?

Er wollte es nicht sehen, er glaubte nicht, dass er es ertragen konnte.

Er hatte erfahren, wie sie es machen würden: Sie würden Gillian aus großer Höhe in eine Grube mit angespitzten Pfählen stoßen, so dass sie durchbohrt werden würde.

Darren fand das schrecklich barbarisch.

Seine Knie wurden ihm weich.

Da sah er, wie eine der Wachen aus dem Tunnel gestürzt kam.

Er war außer Atem, anscheinend war er gerannt: "Hauptmann!", rief er und alle Köpfe ruckten in seine Richtung.

Auch der große Mann mit dem geflügelten Helm drehte sich zu der Wache um: "Was gibt es, Mann?"

„Die Halle…!", der Mann rang keuchend nach Atem, „Die Halle des Todes!"

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte der Hauptmann ungeduldig.

„Sie…sie ist von einer undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit erfüllt!"

Der Hauptmann knurrte: "Was meinst du? Dann besorgt Fackeln!"

„Nein, Sir. Das haben wir. Es ist keine gewöhnliche Dunkelheit. Fackellicht dringt dort nicht durch. Gar nichts dringt durch! Man kann seine Hand nicht vor Augen sehen!"

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel ging durch die Menge.

„Die Männer trauen sich nicht die Halle zu betreten, Sir. Sie haben Angst in die Grube zu fallen!"

Der Hauptmann drehte sich zu einer anderen Wache um, und fragte diesen: "Wo ist die Gefangene? Ist sie schon aus der Zelle in die Halle überführt worden?"

Die Wache sah erschrocken aus. "Ja, Sir. Vor zwanzig Minuten ist der Befehl erteilt worden…"

Der Hauptmann reagierte sofort und mit einem Kopfnicken und ein paar barschen Befehlen setzten sich drei Wachen in Bewegung, hinunter zu den Zellen.

Darrens Herz klopfte vor Aufregung.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Die Vampire unten im Saal warfen sich ebenfalls fragende Blicke zu.

Einige sahen aus, als hätten sie Angst.

Darren sah zu Mr Crepsley hoch.

Der bemerkte seinen Blick, zog ihn zu sich heran und legte ihm von hinten einen Arm um die Brust.

In seinen Augen lag ein Funkeln, auch wenn seine Mine unbewegt blieb.

Mit klopfendem Herzen lehnte Darren sich gegen seinen Meister und beobachtete, was weiter unter ihnen geschah.

Nur wenige Minuten vergingen, dann kamen die Wachen im Laufschritt zurück.

Ihre Gesichter sahen erschrocken aus, als sie dem Hauptmann Bericht erstatten: "Sir! Die Wachen sind tot! Von der Gefangenen keine Spur!"

„Tot?!", brüllte der Hauptmann. „Wie kann das sein?!"

„Einer ist von hinten mit seiner eigenen Hellebarde durchbohrt worden", rief die Wache aufgebracht. "Der andere…", er senkte die Stimme, aber in dem Saal war es totenstill; alle hörten wie er sagte:"…der andere ist verbrannt. Er sieht aus, als wäre er stundenlang starkem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt gewesen. Er ist praktisch nur noch Asche…"

Diese Nachricht explodierte wie eine Bombe.

Die Vampire riefen alle durcheinander, manche schlugen voller Angst ihre Hände vor den Mund, andere waren wie erstarrt.

„Gebt Alarm", schrie der Hauptmann. „Alarm !!"

Der Ruf wurde vielstimmig aufgenommen.

„Zu den Ausgängen! Laßt sie nicht entkommen! Bewacht die Ausgänge!!"

Der Befehl hatte nur den Wachen gegolten, aber viele Vampire stürzten ebenfalls in die Tunnel auf dem Weg zu den vielen Stollen die aus dem Berg führten.

Innerhalb von Sekunden war der Palast der Vampire in Aufruhr.

Eine machte sich aber nicht auf den Weg.

Arra Sails lehnte noch immer ruhig an der Säule und sah den Vampiren zu, die aufgebracht in die Tunnel flohen.

Sie stieß sich von der Säule ab, und verschwand in einem der Gänge.

Dieser Gang führte sie jedoch nicht zu den Ausgängen.

*******


	14. Chapter 14: Bibliothek der Vampire

**Kapitel 14: Bibliothek der Vampire**

Gillian betrat die Bibliothek der Vampire.

Sie war ganz anders, als sie sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Es gab keine meterhohen Bücherregale, keine ledergebundenen Folianten und keine erkennbare Ordnung.

Es handelte sich um eine große, trockene Höhle, deren Decke in der Dunkelheit über ihr verschwand. Überall, in Nischen, Felsvorsprüngen und auf dem Boden lagen Rollen Pergaments, alte mit schwarzer Tinte beschriebene Folianten und sogar Steinplatten, in die unbekannte Schriftzeichen eingeritzt waren.

Gillians Herz sank.

Es konnte Jahre dauern, hier etwas zu finden.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete sie das Durcheinander.

Sie rümpfte die Nase.

Niemand schien sich um diesen Schatz zu kümmern, ihn zu studieren und zu sortieren.

Dämliche Vampire.

Eure Sporthallen haltete ihr besser in Schuß, als das Vermächtnis an Wissen der Jahrhunderte, dachte Gillian angewidert.

Sie durchschritt die Höhle und steuerte auf einen grobgezimmerten Tisch zu.

Es war das einzige Möbelstück in dem ganzen Raum.

Jemand schien sich erst vor kurzem hier eingerichtet zu haben: es standen zwei Schemel bereit, sowie Kerzen und ein Tintenfass.

Gillians Herz begann aufgeregter zu klopfen.

Auf dem Tisch lag ein einziges Dokument: eine aufgerollte Schriftrolle.

Gillian griff danach und rollte sie hastig auf: Die Schrift war in Latein.

Doch ein Wort sprang ihr sofort ins Auge: "Umbra".

Das war es, wonach sie gesucht hatte!

Sie steckte die Pergamentrolle ein.

Gavner, du bist ein Goldschatz!

Schnell machte sie sich auf den Rückweg; sie hatte nicht viel Zeit.

Mit einem letzten bedauernden Blick auf die Bibliothek der Vampire, huschte Gillian zurück in die Tunnel.

Und stand Arra Sails gegenüber.

Die Vampirin versperrte breitbeinig den Durchgang zu dem einzigen Tor, das von der Bibliothek fortführte.

Sie hatte ihre Stange dabei.

Und sah zu allem entschlossen aus.

„Wußte ich doch, dass du hierher kommen würdest", Arra kräuselte triumphierend die Lippen.

„Geh beiseite, Arra Sails", knurrte Gillian.

Arra lachte. „Du befiehlst mir? Ausgerechnet Larten Crepsleys feiger Abkömmling. Sogar der Halbvampir hat mehr Mumm in den Knochen wie du."

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Ich frage mich, wie Larten auf die dumme Idee kam, dich anzuzapfen."

Sie will dich nur provozieren, Gillian, fall nicht darauf rein, dachte sie und machte ein paar Schritte auf das Tor zu.

Arra straffte die Schultern und spannte sich an. Sie behielt Gillian scharf im Auge. „Keinen Schritt weiter!"

Gillian blieb stehen. „Geh beiseite!", knurrte sie wieder.

Arra hob die Stange und packte sie fester mit beiden Händen.

Scheiße, dachte Gillian.

„Der alte Larten…", höhnte Arra Sails. „Er hat echt kein Händchen für Frauen."

„Sei still", zischte Gillian, die fieberhaft überlegte, was sie tun sollte.

Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit.

Das Arra hier war, bedeutete, dass ihre Flucht wahrscheinlich schon entdeckt worden war.

„Er ist mir damals hinterher gelaufen wie ein kleiner Hund." Arra grinste. „Was sollte ich machen? Man kann einen kleinen Hund doch nicht vor die Tür setzen?"

Gillian fletschte die Zähne.

Kalte Wut kroch in ihr hoch.

Sie will dich nur provozieren… sie schindet Zeit, bis die Wachen kommen…

„Halts Maul, Arra!", fauchte Gillian und zog einen Dolch aus ihrem Stiefelschacht.

Die Klinge schimmerte kalt im Schein der Fackeln.

Den Dolch hatte Gillian sich vor ein paar Jahren zugelegt, anstelle ihres alten Klappmessers. Sie wollte nicht mehr unbewaffnet sein, wenn sie jemals wieder jemand angriff.

Die Klinge war etwa so lang wie ihr Unterarm und sah gefährlich aus.

Arra blickte auf den Dolch und fletschte ebenfalls die Zähne.

„Warum? Willst du das nicht hören?".

Die beiden Frauen begannen sich zu umkreisen.

Arra schwang ihren Stab zischend durch die Luft, so dass er einen Halbkreis bildete, und Gillian wich instinktiv zurück.

Arra stieß spielerisch mit der stumpfen Spitze des Stabes nach Gillians Gesicht, und Gillian wich ein paar weitere Schritte zurück.

Der Schlag war kaum ernst gemeint gewesen, ihm war viel zu einfach auszuweichen.

Gillian begriff, dass Arra dieselbe Taktik anwendete, wie auf den Planken: sie trieb Gillian in die Enge.

In diesem Fall zurück in die Bibliothek.

Gillian tänzelte seitwärts, und als Arra merkte, dass Gillian ihre Taktik durchschaut hatte, schlug sie blitzschnell zu.

Gillian war nicht schnell genug. Mit Wucht traf der Stab sie an der Seite, und Gillian keuchte auf, als ihr die Luft weg blieb.

Sofort attackierte Arra mit einer Kombination schneller harter Schläge, denen Gillian nicht allen ausweichen konnte. Der Stab traf sie mehrmals an Armen und am Oberkörper, bevor Gillian es schaffte über den heransausenden Stab zu springen, der auf ihre Kniekehlen gezielt hatte, und gewann Abstand.

Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen wirbelte Arra Sails den Stab herum, so dass er auf ihrem Rücken zu liegen kam; in kampfbereiter Pose.

Außer Atem sah Gillian ihre Gegnerin an.

Scheiße, der Stab hat eine zu große Reichweite, ich komme nicht an sie heran.

Arra lachte.

Diese Gillian war keine Gegnerin.

Sie war ihr haushoch überlegen.

Bis die Wachen eintrafen, würde sie sie grün und blau geschlagen haben, so dass Larten sein hübsches Püppchen nicht wiedererkannte.

Eine böse Befriedigung überfiel Arra.

Ihr Gesicht, dachte sie.

Vor allem ihr viel zu hübsches Gesicht, musste noch ein paar Treffer abbekommen.

„Erbärmlich", spie Arra aus. „Ich hätte gedacht, Larten hätte was seine Wahl an Frauen angeht dazu gelernt, seid er diese Narbe erhalten hat."

Gillian knurrte. „Was meinst du?"

Arra grinste: "Weißt du das etwa nicht? Woher Larten seine Narbe hat?"

„Er hat sie im Kampf erhalten. Murlough hat sie ihm verpasst…"

Arra lachte höhnisch: "Hat er dir das etwa erzählt?"

Gillian runzelte die Stirn: "Ja."

„Nein", sagte Arra Sails genüsslich. "Nicht Murlough hat sie ihm verpasst. Er hat sie von einer Frau bekommen, als er versucht hat, sie zu küssen."

Einer Frau? Meinte Arra damit sich selbst?

„Hast du das etwa nicht gewusst?", fragte Arra in gespielter Überraschung.

Ein roter Schleier schob sich vor Gillians Augen.

Keine Zeit für einen fairen Kampf, dachte Gillian, und knurrte.

Arras Lächeln erstarb.

Endlich, sie hatte es geschafft, das Püppchen wütend zu machen. Sie würde angreifen. Der Spaß konnte beginnen.

Gillian fletschte die Zähne, und schoß vor.

Arra holte aus, und zielte.

Da wurde es mit einem Wimpernschlag dunkel.

Arra ließ den Stab heruntersausen, wo Gillian sich eben noch befunden hatte.

Doch der Stab sauste durch leere Luft und schlug auf den Boden.

Es war stockdunkel, dunkler als Arra es je erlebt hatte, sie hätte ihre Finger nicht sehen können, wenn sie ihre Nasenspitze berührt hätte.

Sie zog den Stab zurück und stieß probeweise in die Luft.

Sie konnte die Gegnerin vielleicht nicht mehr sehen.

Aber Arra Sails verließ sich nie ausschließlich auf ihre Augen.

Langsam drehte sie sich im Kreis und lauschte auf das kleinste Atmen, den leisesten Luftzug.

Gillian hatte nach links angetäuscht und dann im Bruchteil einer Sekunde Dunkelheit heraufbeschworen, um sich im selben Moment nach rechts zu werfen.

So schnell gehorchten die Schatten Gillian nur hier im Berg der Vampire, wo es Orte gab, an denen es noch nie Sonnenlicht gegeben hatte. Die Dunkelheit war komplett, obwohl Fackeln nach wie vor im Raum brannten, gab es nicht das allergeringste bisschen Licht.

Doch Gillian konnte sehen.

Für sie bestand Dunkelheit nicht einfach nur aus Schwärze.

Für sie war schwarz eine Abfolge von Millionen Grautönen.

Die Dunkelheit umfloß sie, wie Wasser und wirbelte sich zu kleinen Strömungen auf, wo Bewegung herrschte.

So war die Gestalt Arra Sails deutlich zu sehen.

Gillian war hinter sie gehuscht und machte jetzt geräuschlos jede ihrer Bewegungen mit.

Sie stand direkt hinter ihr.

Gillian flittete, und Arras Sinne nahmen den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät eine Berührung an der Kehle war.

Da hatte Gillian den Dolch schon durchgezogen.

Gillian versetzte Arra in aller Seelenruhe einen tiefen langen Schnitt am Hals, so dass ein Schwall Blut herausschoß, und trat dann einen Schritt zurück.

Arra Sails ging in die Knie und fiel dann vorne über.

Gillian wartete nicht ab, ob die Vampirin sich vielleicht noch einmal bewegte, sondern flittete sofort durch das Tor.

Hinter ihr gab Arra Sails ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich.

******


	15. Chapter 15: Darrens Shans Kammer

**Kapitel 15: Darrens Shans Kammer**

Darren Shan betrat wieder seine kleine Kammer.

Master Crepsley hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie zurück in ihre Quartiere gingen, damit es nicht hieß, sie hätten etwas mit der Flucht Gillians zu tun.

Der Berg war in Alarmbereitschaft, alle Ausgänge wurden von mehreren Wachen bewacht, und viele Vampire patrouillierten freiwillig auf den Gängen.

Dennoch gab es Gerüchte, dass die Gefangene den Palast längst verlassen hatte, und sich ihren Weg durch den Berg nach draußen bahnte.

Denn es hatte einen weiteren Toten gegeben: Eine Wache war ebenfalls zu einem Häufchen Asche verbrannt worden, nahe eines Tores, bevor die durch den Alarm zur Verstärkung herbei gerufenen Wachen dort eintrafen.

Darren betete, dass Gillian auf diesem Weg entkommen war, und sich bereits auf dem Weg aus dem Berg heraus befand.

Da fiel ihm etwas auf: ihr Rucksack war weg.

Darren hatte sich die kleine Kammer mit Gillian geteilt, und da sie mit nur wenig Gepäck hierher gekommen waren, fiel es sofort auf, dass der Rucksack fehlte.

Darren ging zu der Pritsche auf der Gillian geschlafen hatte, und fasste darunter.

Der Dolch war auch weg.

Er hatte gesehen, wie sie ihn aus dem Stiefel genommen, und dort hingelegt hatte.

Gillian musste hier gewesen sein!

Darrens Herz klopfte.

Sie war nicht nur den Wachen entkommen, sondern hatte sich noch die Zeit genommen, hierher zu kommen, um sich ihre Ausrüstung zu holen.

Darren musste grinsen. Plötzlich war er sich sicher, dass sie auch den Weg zu der kleinen Höhle finden würde, wo sie ihre Kälteschutzanzüge gelassen hatten. Wenn er mit Larten den Berg wieder verließ, würde er auf jeden Fall nachsehen, und dann hätte er Gewissheit, dass sie entkommen war. Nicht nur aus dem Palast der Vampire und aus dem Berg, sondern auch aus der Eiswüste, die danach auf sie wartete.

Glücklich wollte er gerade nach nebenan zu Larten Crepsley hinüber laufen, um ihm zu erzählen, dass Gillian noch einmal hier gewesen war, und sich ihre Ausrüstung geholt hatte, da fiel sein Blick auf seine eigene Pritsche.

Dort lag sein MP3-Player.

Er war sich sicher, dass er ihn dort nicht hatte liegen lassen.

Darren Shan hob den Player auf und sah auf das Display.

Jemand hatte alle seine Lieder gelöscht.

Alle, bis auf eines: „The bitter end" von Placebo.

Ihrer Lieblingsband.

Darren schluckte, und stöpselte sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren.

Der Halbvampir lauschte dem Text des Liedes.

Gillians letzte Botschaft :

_  
Every step we take that's synchronized  
Every broken bone  
Reminds me of the second time  
That I followed you home_

You shower me with lullabies  
As you're walking away  
Reminds me that it's killing time  
On this fateful day

(See you at the bitter end) 

_  
From the time we intercepted  
Feels a lot like suicide  
Slow and sad, grown inside us  
Arouse and see you're mine_

__

See you at the bitter end  
See you at the bitter end  


Und wusste: diese Botschaft war nicht an ihn gerichtet.

Er ging hinüber, um sie Larten Crepsley vorzuspielen.

Mehrere Kilometer von ihnen entfernt, steckte Gillian den Kopf aus einer Spalte im Berg.

Über ihr funkelten die Sterne, unter ihr glänzte der Schnee.

Es würde bald hell werden.

Sie atmete die klare kalte Luft ein.

Endlich frei.

Gillian machte sich auf den langen Weg, begleitet vom Heulen der Wölfe.

* * *

… to be continued

The Vampires Student Teil IV : „Prüfungen der Finsternis"

2


End file.
